


Versace on the Floor

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mean Seth, Minor Violence, Rich Roman, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: A hesistant Dean swears off men and love after leaving a bad relationship... until the night he meets a rich man named Roman.





	1. Suck em, Fuck em, Leave em.

_ “So, Dean, you coming out tonight?”  _

Dean got asked that by his best friend Seth Rollins every Friday night, and every Friday night for the past three years he'd tell him the same answer… which was absolutely, irrevocably, astoundingly… no. He never felt the need to put himself out there, be noticed or be seen despite living in Miami. So, when Seth asked him to come out with him, Dean was already prepared to tell Seth no again. It wasn't that he didn't want to go out with Seth per se, it was just that Seth was… how could Dean put this nicely…. 

_ A stripper. _

Dean found that out when he moved in with him three years ago. Seth was looking for a roommate and Dean was looking to forget yet another failed relationship with his abuse ex so he moved down to Miami, Florida, for a fresh new, start. He met Seth two days after staying in a cheap motel, and they've been roommates and best friends ever since. 

Dean loved Seth but he didn't want to get involved in any of his business. Seth was one of the most premiere strippers in town like… the most well known and the most hardened. He thought men were trash, and he made tons of his own money but never spent any of it. He had guys willing to do anything for him at a drop of a dime but Seth never seriously dated any of them. His motto was a direct quote from Lil Kim herself,  _ “Why spend mine, when I can spend yours.”  _

Dean happened to be the exact opposite, he worked in a library in town, and made a modest living. He didn't date anyone and kept to himself. It was better that way. He moved from New York City to Miami to get away from his ex and all that he was put through, and Seth only knew the half of it. 

“I'm gonna have to pass on that one,” Dean said back while reading, “You have fun though. Try not to stay out too late.”

“Dean, come on,” Seth grabbed the book from him, causing Dean to look up at him with a smile, “I know why you don't go out,” He sat down next to him, “I hear you screaming in your sleep still. I get that you're scared, and I also get why. That bastard put you through a lot but it's been three long years. He hasn’t tried to find you, and he isn't  _ going _ to find you.” Dean looked down at that, “Besides, don't you wanna know what it's like for a rich man to wine and dine you? To take care of you, even if it's just for one night?” 

“I don't know,” Dean shook his blond head, “I never had a rich guy even look in my direction. I don't even know how… to be sexy.” Dean took off his glasses and smiled at his friend, “You are… like so hot, you are just walking sex.. and I'm just… me.” 

“Dean, do you realize that guys hit on you at the library all the time? Like, example, I came to take you to lunch the other day and there was this hottie who was legit flirting with you and you didn't pick up on any of the signs!” Seth pushed some of Dean's hair back, “You're hot, and you're cute, and more than the words that monster told you, you are sexy and you deserve at least one night where you get your dick wet by a rich guy. You don't even have to see him again if you don't want to. All you gotta do is try.”

Dean was never one for pep talks except for the one he told himself the night he packed all his shit and left an abusive relationship, but there was something about Seth hyping him up and telling him that he was actually good looking that Dean needed right now. “Okay,” Dean said confidently, and completely out of character. “I'll go but… I'll need something to wear. I don't really have anything that screams  _ I wanna pull a rich man. _ ” 

“Don't you worry your pretty little head about that babe,” Seth smirked, “I got you covered.”

* * *

 

**Slippery Nightclub, 11pm**

_ Slippery _ was Miami’s hottest gay stripclub/night life scene in town. Seth was the featured dancer tonight so as soon as they got there, he reserved a V.I.P section for Dean, and left backstage to get dressed. Dean was given drinks in a flash and velvet ropes so no one would come in his section. It was all so new but it kinda felt good. He sat by himself for awhile, sipping on something bright, sweet and packed with alcohol when.. Dean noticed a guy staring at him. At first, Dean thought no way he could he be staring because well this guy was kinda hot… not kinda… really hot. 

Dean never went for pretty guys. He loved the rocker types, with the tattoos and bad attitudes, but this guy, in the silver and black accented versace suit was smiling at Dean. He didn't really know what to do next. Seth prepped him on how to deal with guys who come up to him in the car on the way to the club, but the guy was just… staring. He looked up and saw him smile at Dean, so he smiled back, gently. He was planning on making his way over towards him but before he could, Dean got up abruptly, and ran to the back where Seth was.

“DUDE…” Dean called out for Seth but was stopped quickly by a huge security guard. “SETH!” Dean shouted to get his attention. Seth looked up from dressing and saw Dean being held back by the security guard.

“It's okay Tony,” Seth said to the guard, “You can let him in.” The guy nodded and finally let Dean go. He gave the guy an evil stare then came inside and closed the door. “Okay what's going on, Dean? Are you okay?” 

“No, okay, I'm not I need help. I was just sitting there alone, sipping my drink, then there was a guy out there, staring at me for awhile.. and I think he was coming over to talk to me.” Dean said as he watched Seth put on his little cowboy outfit.

“Okay, and? That's why you came right? To meet a guy?” 

“Yes but this guy is hot like too hot for me like… out of my league hot like.. hot and muscular, but… also hot.” Dean was in shambles, pacing back and forth,  “What do I do?” 

“First of all,” Seth held both of his arms to get him to stop pacing, “You need to calm down. Secondly, remember what I told you, act confident. These guys love the chase. Act almost… unavailable and uninterested and soon you'll have whatever you desire... now,” He pushed Dean towards the door, “Go back out there, and do exactly what I'm telling you and by the end of the night, you'll be riding millionaire dick.” Seth smiled and pushed him out the door, leaving Dean to walk back out there by himself. 

He came back out and looked around to see if the guy with the kind brown eyes was still around but he wasn't.  _ Fuck. _ Dean sighed. He was gone. It was just his luck to find a guy he was beyond attracted to only for him to lose said guy in the sea of old, rich men. 

**_“Gentlemen, it’s now time, for the man you've all been waiting for. You all love him, the one, the only, The Architect.”_ **

Dean watched the lights dim and Seth hit the stage. All eyes were permanently on him… from the men to the waiters, he had everyone entranced. Dean smiled as the music played and Seth began his sexy, sultry dance. 

He decided to go get himself a drink while everyone was watching then he figured he'd call it a night and just go home. He knew Seth had his best intentions at heart and honestly after three years of hiding, Dean needed tonight. But maybe that was  _ all _ he needed. He went to the bar, and sat down, and asked the bartender for a whiskey. She told him that one was coming right up, Dean smiled happily, and turned to watch Seth when…

_ “Can I buy that for you?”  _

Dean looked over at the sound of a man’s voice and that's when he saw him. The hot, sexy, cute guy from earlier. He thought he was hot from far away but up close,  _ goddamn, _ he was even hotter. Still hot enough for Dean to question why he was even talking to him, but he remembered what Seth told him, to act confident, and almost nonchalant and unavailable. Dean could do that… maybe… fuck he was just so hot. 

“I don't know…  _ can you?” _ Dean said back confidently with a small smile. The guy smiled back, and came closer, telling the bartender to put the drinks on his tab. 

“Apparently I can,” he said, as he sat next to Dean, “You're a hard cookie to get a hold of. I was staring at you for while then you just left. But I'm glad you're here now, so tell me, what's your name, cutie?” 

_ “What would Seth say?” Dean asked himself, he would say something witty, charming, and dickish,  _ “What.. do you want my name to be?” Dean could barely convince himself of the words coming out of his mouth. It sounded so fake… he really didn't like it.. but Seth told him that was the only way to keep guys like this interested.

“Well, I'm hoping it's your  _ actual _ name,” the guy said back, “So many guys here give out fake information. Ha. How about I start, I'm Roman, and you are?” 

“I'm…” Dean knew Seth wouldn't want him to tell this guy his real name, and normally Dean shied away from all men and has for the past three years, but there was something about this one, something about this guy that made Dean feel… he couldn't really describe it. Maybe it was his face, his body… or his very kind brown eyes. Maybe it was all of it but… Dean was hooked. “I'm Dean,” He finally said shyly, running his hands through his blond hair. 

“Well,  _ Dean, _ can I just say that I think you're  _ really _ beautiful.” 

Dean smiled, his dimples peering out in front of this guy. God, either he was a really good player, or he was really interested in Dean because he looked at him like he wanted nobody else in the club, which was weird because Seth was on stage and  _ everybody _ loved Seth. 

“I bet you say that to all the guys,” Dean tried flirting, but he felt like a schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher. 

Fuck. 

Why was he 25 with butterflies?

What kind of demon was this guy?

“Do you see me talking to any other guys?” He stated matter of factly, and Dean softly shook his head no. “That's right,” he came closer to Dean, crowding his personal space and for some reason, Dean liked it, “I don't need to because I'm already talking to the hottest guy here… and I want him to agree to go on a date with me. Do you think he'd want to go on a date with me?”

Dean couldn't stop blushing, “Um.. I.. I think he'd say definitely… I.. I mean, he'd say yes to that date, and he'd give you his phone number so you could call him.” 

“I'd be more than happy to get your phone number.” The two men both smiled at each other, and that's when Dean took out his Iphone 7 so he could take down Roman's number. “Wait.. what's that?” Roman asked, “Is that an IPhone?”

“Uh, yeah it's the 7,” Dean smiled when Roman started laughing, “Don't laugh, I'm not eligible for an upgrade yet.”

“I promise not to laugh anymore… here.” He put his number in Dean's phone and handed it back to him, “Text me your address, I'll set something up and pick you up some time next week. Oh and… I think you should definitely bring a swimsuit.” Roman gave Dean a soft kiss on the cheek that had Dean wanting to suck his dick right then and there, “See you soon, beautiful.” He whispered it in his ear, and then he walked right out of the door.

* * *

 

Later on that night, Dean was on air waiting outside the club for Seth. He couldn't stop smiling. He texted Roman his address and he didn't expect him to answer so fast but he told Dean that he couldn't wait to see him next Friday. He put his phone away the same time Seth finally walked out of the club with his stuff. They got in the car waiting for Seth outside and the driver sped off towards their apartment. 

“So…” Seth began to say as he looked at Dean, “Tell me what happened after you left, did you end up blowing the guy? Or at least getting his phone number?” 

“Um yeah, I did,” Dean blushed, “Got his phone number... not blow him," He giggled, "He wants to take me out.. on a date some time next Friday. He um.. told me to bring a swimsuit. I don't even know what that means.” 

“It means you're getting fucked soon, in either his hot tub, pool, or in the ocean. I hope you douche before hand,” Seth smirked at his friend, “What's this guy's name anyway?” 

“His name is Roman. I didn't get a last name yet, unfortunately.” 

“OH MY GOD!” Seth grabbed both of Dean’s hands and forced his entire body towards him, “Roman… as in  _ Roman Reigns, _ real estate?” Dean shrugged, “Dean oh my god, he owns like… half of Miami. He's definitely Mr. Money bags. His dad died last year and Roman inherited  _ EVERYTHING, _ 1.1 billion dollars to be exact and counting. He was in the closet for years but I always expected he was a raging mo. My gaydar never lies and as it turns out I was right because he came out as soon as daddy died and now he loves spending his money on cute younger guys. Dean, oh my god, you did so well! In a month you'll have everything you want and all you have to do is sleep with Mr. Money bags once or twice.” 

“Can you stop calling him that?” Dean said, pulling his hands away.

“Why? That's what he is. Money. That's why I invited you tonight. So you can get yourself a sugar daddy...:”  Seth smiled, “... and have some fun.”

“I know but.. I don't know how to.. use someone for money. Besides, that's not who I am. He was actually sweet to me and he had the kindest eyes so maybe.. don't need his money….” 

“Oh my god, listen to yourself, will you grow up?” Seth yelled at him, “Remember why we're doing this, Dean. That asshole Gavin, took seven long years away from your life. Using you, abusing you, hurting you…to the point where you ran. Now don't you think it's time for the universe to pay you back?” Dean didn't know how to answer. “Exactly. So if you want my advice, and you should want it since I'm an expert… all you need to know is the motto. You fuck him, suck him, get your money then leave.. and whatever you do…  **do not** fall in love with him. Got it?”

Dean didn't know what to say, because apart of him knew Seth was right. His last relationship ended when Dean realized he was either gonna die or leave. He had no idea what real love truly was and who was to say that Seth was wrong for how he dealt with men. Dean needed to stay focused and do what his friend suggested. No matter what he wasn't going to fall in love with him.

He wasn't going to fall in love with Roman Reigns. 

“I got it.” Dean replied, “Suck him, fuck him, get the money, then leave him.” 

“Good,” Seth said, pleased that Dean understood. He smiled and grabbed at his friend, bringing in him for a tight hug, “I knew you'd understand and in the end Dean, trust me.. you will be thanking me.” he gave him a playful kiss on the cheek…

“Welcome to my world.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what this is. It could be something or nothing. I just hope you guys like it. *there will be more if you like it* -Melle


	2. Candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet, sugar... candyman.

**A Week Later**

Dean was so nervous. 

It was almost 6pm, on a Friday night and he was currently at work, restocking the historical fiction section yet he couldn't focus. How could he, when he knew that tonight, in two hours to be exact, he had a date with the hottest guy in Miami? He barely got any sleep throughout the week, because he kept waking up, just to think about Roman and how the date was going to go. Seth explained that most likely Dean was going to get wined, dined, then fucked in a place that contained water. Now, usually, Dean never fucked any man on the first date but Seth told him that putting out early sets the tone, and keeps Dean in control. 

_ Suck him, fuck him, get the money and leave.  _

That's the motto Seth was trying to instil into Dean. He told Dean to get what he wanted out of Roman then leave him.  No muss, no fuss or  _ love _ , fit into Seth’s life or equation of getting and keeping a rich man. Truth be told, the thought of doing anything like that scared the fuck out of Dean, but, after being used for so long in his life, maybe this was exactly what he needed. Maybe he just needed someone he could have fun with, with nothing attached but sex and money.

_ You can do this.  _ Dean told himself. 

Fuck. 

He hoped so. 

“Hey Dean, it's almost closing time,” A voice from down below caused Dean to snap out of his own thoughts. He looked down from the ladder and saw his boss, William looking back up at him, “Why don't you come on down from there and go home early? I can surely close up on my own.” 

“No Mr. Regal, don't worry, I can do it.” Dean slowly came down the ladder and then placed it back into its corner, “Why don't  _ you _ go on home and I'll just take care of everything.” 

Dean offered to take care of everything all the time because he knew Mr. Regal could use the help. He was running the bookstore on his own for 5 years after his partner died, until Dean came along. He fixed up everything and revived the store to what it was today. Still, he owed William everything for taking him in when he had no place to work. Which is why he didn't mind doing any and everything for him.

“Normally I would be delighted to let you take the reigns, but I overheard you on the phone earlier… talking to hopefully a gentleman caller and you told him you couldn't wait to see him tonight… is that right?” A blush crept onto Dean’s cheeks as he smiled and nodded, “Well then, it's sorted. You go out for once, and enjoy your life and I'll take over for tonight.” He smiled at a hesitant Dean then touched his shoulder softly, “Don't you worry about me, I'll be okay, Dean, just have fun and... he better treat you right.” 

“Thank you Mr. Regal.” Dean said back, smiling. He grabbed his coat and the rest of his stuff and right before he left he gave his boss a big hug, “I'll see you tomorrow!” Dean said while heading out. 

“I hope not!” William teased as Dean was leaving.

* * *

 

Dean got home quicker than he thought he would, Miami traffic usually had him sitting for forty five minutes to an hour but he guessed that luck might have been on his side tonight and boy did Dean feel lucky.

“Seth? You here? I’m home!’ Dean yelled as he came inside and put his sweater on the rack.  He got no answer from Seth which must mean he wasn’t home.  _ Damnit. _ Dean was actually dreading Seth not being there for his big night since Dean had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He went into his room, ready to shower, and douche just in case and hopefully find something nice to wear when…

“You know, you yell like a girl,’ Seth said while he ate ice cream on Dean’s bed. 

“Shut up,” Dean said back, “... and I told you about eating in my room, it’s disgusting, eating is for the living room only.” As annoyed Dean was with the fact that Seth was eating in his room, he was actually more relieved that he happened to be home. He needed lots of advice and fast and no one knew how to do this better than his best friend... the professional stripper.

“I know what you said,” Seth cooed, “...but spare me your dull no eating speeches. I’m only in here to help you get dressed for your date and to give you this…” Seth picked up a perfectly wrapped package from behind him and handed it to Dean. He saw Dean smile at it curiously, but Seth just rolled his eyes, “Don’t get too happy, it’s not from me. I actually don’t know who it’s from… a courier brought it here earlier today and told me it was  _ specifically _ for you.”

Dean smirked then ran over to the bed quickly and sat down to open it. He practically ripped open the perfect package to find out what it was.. and  _ holy fuck. _ .. right there inside of a beautiful black velvet box was a brand new Iphone 8 Plus. Dean’s jaw dropped as he opened it and saw it automatically turn on. “Oh my god.. is that… the new IPhone?” Seth’s jaw dropped as well, as he grabbed it out of it’s casing and began to play with it. Dean smiled at Seth using it, and when he looked down at the box again he saw a letter folded up in an envelope. 

_ Consider this my formal apology for laughing. - _ __ Roman _ _

Dean  laughed at the note himself and then grabbed the IPhone out of Seth’s hands, “Nope, no way, I'm so not keeping this,” Dean said, as he turned it off and put it back in it’s nice casing. 

“Uh, yes the fuck you are!” Seth said back seriously, “This is rule number one,  _ always _ accept the gifts. Because first, come the small gifts, like flowers, or an IPhone, then comes the bigger gifts, like clothes or shopping sprees, then and only then can you reach the money stage where if you ask for 5 thousand dollars for a small, or modest or meaningless thing, and he ends up transferring 20 grand instead just because. You’ve got him hooked now, Dean…” He pulled Dean down so they were face to face, “All you gotta do is reel the fish in. So go in there, take a really good shower, clean out that asshole and I mean  _ seriously _ make sure you clean up back there, because you haven't had sex in a long time and rich men like it really clean back there. Then I want you to come back out and wear the outfit I handpicked for you, including the cologne. Do you understand me?”

“Um, yeah, I understand.” Dean was finally released and that’s when he grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom, to shower. He took a nice half an hour one, and cleaned himself thoroughly like Seth had asked, no  _ demanded. _ He dried off his hair and put on his swim trunks that could also pass for underwear then, he came out to put on Seth’s pre approved outfit. 

Dean was all ready to wear exactly what Seth wanted him to but when he came out and saw the shiny shirt and pants Seth put out for him, Dean had to hard pass on the clothes. 

Maybe, Roman wouldn’t want another date after he saw Dean in his  _ own _ clothes but maybe that was okay, all of this was a bit overwhelming for Dean anyway, so even though he appreciated what Seth was trying to do, he was going to go out as himself, his nice, dressed up self, in clothes that didn’t look like they were picked out straight from the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City video game. 

Dean put on his long sleeve black henley shirt, some fitted dress pants and his watch his dad gave him before he died. He did use some of Seth’s cologne then started on his hair when he heard the door.

_ Fuck. _

_ He was here. _

Dean looked down at his watch and saw that it was exactly 8pm on the dot. Roman did not fuck around when it came to being on time. He heard the door being opened and Dean started to scramble, making sure he looked presentable enough to go out. After he wiped all possible lint off of himself and checked his breath, Dean smiled and grabbed his wallet and keys. 

_ You can do this.  _ He told himself yet again.  _ He's just another guy.  _

He walked out with a smile on his face ready to turn the corner, when he saw Seth there, half naked, and Roman looking fine in a nice navy blue suit. They hadn't noticed him but because they seemed to be right in the middle of a conversation but Dean came out towards the end of it.

“... Well let's hope you treat Dean well tonight. That's all I have to say.” Seth said folding his arms in front of him.

“Well, let's hope he’s  _ nothing _ like you, Rollins,” Roman said back in a snide tone. 

“Hm, cute, you're still such an ass-” Seth’s sentence got cut off by Dean turning the corner. His shoes scuffed the floor which got both men’s attention on him. “What the fuck are you wearing?” Seth asked him outright, his eyebrows raised in anger as he looked at Dean. 

Meanwhile, Roman looked like he had stars in his eyes the moment he saw Dean. There was a smile on his face and he kept rubbing his palms which meant one thing… he was nervous. Dean blushed at the thought of making Roman nervous. Imagine him having all the money he could ask for yet nervous around a regular guy like Dean.  _ Damn. _ He already felt so powerful. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They both said it softly, while ignoring the looks that Seth was giving him. “You look... amazing,” Roman whispered it, while taking Dean’s hand into his own, “Are you ready to go?” 

“More than ready,” Dean felt Roman's hand move towards the small of his back to lead him out and that's when he turned towards Seth and whispered, “Don't wait up.”  Seth rolling his eyes in anger was the very last thing Dean saw as the door closed behind them and they got in the elevator… going downstairs to the parking lot.

“So did you like the IPhone?” Roman asked while the lights on the button floors dimmed while they were going down. Funny thing was, he never let go of Dean’s body, even when they entered the elevator. He had a nice, soft grip, that was doing more for Dean than it should. “I tried to get the newest one I could but unfortunately Apple won't give out their newest ones just yet.”

“I actually love it, and you didn't have to buy me that you know,” Dean said with smile.

“I know, but I wanted to, it's my way of saying sorry for being a rich jackass.” Roman pulled Dean in closer, and studied his face for a second. They were so close, or maybe it was how small the elevator was but.. Dean knew he was in for a kiss. Oh god, a first kiss before they even had a real conversation or went to dinner.. it was almost surreal… he was about to close his eyes to prepare for it but Roman just smiled, then gently pulled away. 

The elevator stopped just in time, on the ground floor.  Dean was hot under the collar when Roman gently squeezed his side then pulled away. The rich bastard had the nerve to smirk at him as he walked out first, grabbing Dean’s hand and walking him towards his car.

While they were walking, Dean got a nice glimpse of Roman's beautiful ass in his slacks… and  _ oh fuck _ what a mighty fine ass that was. Dean was essentially a bottom but he’d definitely top if it meant being inside of him at least once. He was gently pulled into Roman’s embrace and he laughed all the way until he saw it…

Roman’s car.

Holy fuck.

_ “Oh my god,” _ Dean didn't want to admit it but he knew cars. It was him and his dad’s thing to take apart old cars and put em back together again, but this car... this was nothing like he ever seen with his two eyes. The Ferrari  _ LaFerrari  _ Aperta, painted candy red. Estimated around roughly 2 million. “This... is your car?” Dean's jaw dropped as he let go of Roman’s hand just to view it. 

Fuck.  It was absolutely beautiful.

“Yeah, well one of many,” Roman smiled, “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Dean scoffed “This is a Aperta, originally manufactured in 2013 but the price went up after the remodeled the hard top, 1,000 percent horsepower, hy-kers kinetic energy, and can go zero to one hundred in two seconds flat… can… I touch it?”  

“Be my guest!” Roman told him, and touch it he did. Dean smoothed his hands all over the car and almost felt a tear fall down his cheek. He lifted his head and body back up when Roman pressed the button which made the makeshift butterfly doors rise. “Hey… I love that you love my car, believe me I do, but… I'd also love to eat something now, if you still want too.”  

“Oh right, of course,” Dean laughed, “Sorry.” 

They got in and while Dean was silently fangirling about the interior, Roman had pulled out of the parking lot slowly but once they were on the street, he turned to Dean, revved up the engine then smiled almost wickedly, “Are you scared of going too fast?” he asked an overly happy Dean, and of course Dean shook his head no. 

“I'm not scared of anything,” Dean said back, letting his bottom lip disappear between his teeth, “Go as fast as you like.”

“Mmm,” Roman looked over Dean's features and blew out the most sexually frustrated breath Dean's ever heard from a guy. He ran a hand through his dry blond locks then smiled when Roman took his hand off the stick… and as promised, in less than two seconds flat… they sped off fast, towards the heart of Miami.

* * *

 

_ Pomme  _ was one of the most expensive french restaurants in Miami beach, so expensive that even well known celebrities were turned away, but as soon as Roman pulled up, with Dean on his arm, he was immediately let in and walked to the back, which was seemingly already reserved for him. Dean was impressed by his car alone, but this was definitely a nice touch. He had to wait five minutes just to get his Mcdonald's order most days, and now he was sitting in one of the most expensive restaurants in Florida with one of the richest men. 

Oh god, how his karma has changed. 

“I hope you don't mind, I pre ordered everything this morning, to have ready for us by the time we got here.” Roman opened his napkin up in such a fancy way, then placed it in his lap. Dean saw how he did it, and tried to mimick him but his napkin opening was less than graceful. He nervously placed it on his lap, ignoring Roman's inquisitive smile while he watched him.

“I don't mind, I am not as cultured with french food so I'm happy to try new things,” Dean said back softly. 

“Really?” Roman was impressed, “Most of the men I go out with don't even want to go near caviar. They hear the word fish egg and put it off like they don't eat dead baby chickens for breakfast.”

“Haha,” Dean smiled, “Well I’m not like most guys, I like to try new things at least once. We only get one life right? Why not make the best of it?” 

Roman had that look in his eye again, that same look he had in the car, the same look he had when he first saw Dean. It was brown eyes that were amazed, and nervous at the same time with an under lining of sexual frustration and Dean felt… the exact same way. He watched him gulp, then grabbed the bottle of wine that laid in between them and he popped it open. He poured some in both of their glasses then drank some down to keep himself calm. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked him gently.

“Uh yeah,” Roman nodded, “Actually… um, I have to admit, I'm a forward kind of guy, who says exactly what he means, so when I tell you that I'm… like  _ insanely _ attracted to you right now, I mean it. But I'm trying to be a gentleman about it so we can at least get through dinner but..  _ goddamnit _ .. I…” He shook his head then placed his glass down, “Nevermind, why don't we talk about something else hmm?” 

“Sure, but before we do, I just want you to know that…” He leaned in so they were face to face, “The feeling is mutual.” 

Dean smiled at him softly, and it caused the billionaire to shyly blush himself. They pulled away, the tension between them so thick as the waiter came in with the first course. He placed it down in front of them and Dean purposely grazed his hand over Roman’s before he grabbed a tart, and popped it right in his mouth. He felt Roman’s own hand caress against his own for a second before he followed Dean's lead and ate a tart too… all with a smile on his face. 

Fuck.

He was so damn cute, so hot and Dean literally wanted nothing more than his dick in his mouth right now. 

Double fuck. 

This date was going to be harder than Dean originally thought. 

After an hour of eating and talking, Dean somehow ended up right next to Roman instead of across from him like he was originally. They were sharing a  _ canelés,  _ a french dessert mixed with rum, and laughing about small things. Dean loved hearing about where Roman went to school, and how he was raised, and he loved how attentive Roman listened when Dean talked about himself. Dean was finding it hard to find a flaw in this man, just one to prove that all of this…  _ him _ , and this night was nothing more than a fairytale, but nothing unsatisfactory changed his mind. He was too busy laughing at the small piece of cake stuck in his beard. 

Triple fuck.

He needed to snap out of this.

But how could he when he had Prince charming right in front of him?

“There's cake in your beard,” Dean giggled at him, pulling it out gently. Roman smiled in return and reached down towards Dean's palm, just to eat the piece of cake right out of it. It made Dean smile along with a soft lick of his bottom lip, and when his blue eyes caught brown ones staring once again… he could feel how intense this attraction was. He breathed out softly, the sparks between both of them flying a little too high.

Suddenly, he could hear Seth in the back of his mind,  _ “Suck him, fuck him, get the money and leave.”  _ His words started to haunt Dean and... that's when he pulled away. 

_ Do not fall in love Dean.  _  He chastised himself for being so immersed in this date that he wasn't thinking clearly. Fuck overload. He needed to chill out. Roman was just one rich guy, who probably had tons of other prospects. Dean needed to back off a bit, give him what he wanted then get the money and leave. Exactly what Seth would want him to do.

“Are you… okay?” Roman asked, confused as to why he pulled away. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine,” Dean came in closer, and decided to steer the conversation back to where it originally was at the beginning of the night. The one thing Seth told him Roman wanted from him… sex. “I was just thinking that maybe we can get out of here.. and you can show me why exactly you wanted me to bring a swimsuit?” Dean placed his hand on Roman’s inner thigh and holy fuck that was a mistake because he was… he felt… so… hard, and so big..  _ woah. _ He looked into Roman's eyes and saw lust.. but he also saw confusion but Dean didn't have time to contemplate that right now. 

“Are… you sure?” He asked Dean and of course instead of answering Dean just gulped as he gripped at his thickness under the table and soft squeeze, right before jerking it through his slacks. “Fuck… Dean,” Roman whispered. He grabbed his hand to stop him then looked at him seriously, “Let's go… now.” 

Dean didn't have time to think because Roman was grabbing him, he placed a full stack of money on the table then they both walked out the restaurant. He waited less than five minutes to get his car and once again they were zipping off towards god knows where. 

Right now… Dean was sure he didn't care.

* * *

 

After driving in uncomfortable, thick, silence for over 40 minutes, they took a turn off the highway and drove off road. Dean thought that maybe Roman was angry with him because he hadn't said a thing since they left the restaurant. He tried to figure out how to ask him if everything was okay when… he saw it.

It was quite possibly the biggest beach house Dean ever laid eyes on. The house itself was painted a soft eggshell white but it had these big glass windows, what looked like three separate floors and the best part of it all, was how it overlooked the ocean. His garage opened automatically for him and Roman parked effortlessly, then got out. Dean stayed in the car for a second, trying to figure out what the absolute fuck he got himself into. 

Option one was he just got himself into a situation where he would have to fuck Roman by the water but sand in his ass did not sound as pleasant as people make it. Truly. Then there was option two, Roman was some kind of weird billionare murderer who brought Dean out here to kill him. Dean slapped his hands against his face, trying to calm down. He was the one who asked for this in the restaurant so no matter what he had to see it through. 

The door to the car opened for him, and slowly, Dean got out. Roman was standing there, waiting for him and once Dean got out he held out his hand for him to take.

Dean smiled politely, placing his hand in Roman's, and gently, Roman laced them together while leading Dean inside.

“Welcome to my beach house,” Roman said as the double doors opened and Dean's blue eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Dean let go of his hand and took a look around the glorified bachelor pad. He had a pool table, foosball, and Pacman in the game corner, and a tv screen that resembled one at the theater on the other side, along with three different types of game consoles.

It… was.. heaven. 

“You… really… own all of this?” Dean asked in awe while looking around. 

“Yeah well… this house and two others, also a lot of hotels and two condos.” Dean turned around to listen to Roman brag, with a smile on his face. 

“Well, I officially envy you Mr. Reigns, you have a beach house of my dreams and I have a shared apartment with a stripper and 30 thousand dollars in student loans.” Dean laughed while walking around, Roman followed until the reached the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find it of course fully stocked. Including champagne, wine, and other spirits. Dean immediately took out some champagne, “Mind if we drink?” he asked softly.

“No, go ahead,” Roman went in his cupboard and took out two glasses with the  _ Tiffany & Co _ logo on them. He handed Dean one and Dean picked it up and rolled his eyes playfully.

“Wait are you serious? You have diamond champagne flutes?” Dean laughed.

“They're crystal,” Roman responded, “And I thought you wanted to drink.”

“I do… I just..” Dean shook his head and easily popped the cork then poured the fluid in the glasses.

“It's just what?” Roman asked as he took a sip, “Could it be that you're nervous because you think that after a three course french meal and a ride in my million dollar car that I expect you to fuck me? Is that why you pulled away from me at the restaurant?” Dean watched him come closer, “Is that why you grabbed my dick underneath the table?” He pushed some of Dean's hair out of his face, then caressed his jaw softly. 

“Maybe. I… I know your type. I know what you want.” Dean stuttered out then drank down the rest of his champagne before he backed away from Roman. “So I'm gonna hold up my end of the bargain. I'm gonna..” He gulped, “Let you have me.” 

“Dean,” Roman started laughing, which made Dean confused, “Do you think that I would've went through dinner a three course dinner with you if all I wanted to do was fuck?” 

Dean didn't know how to answer that.

“I can fuck anyone I want. Any guy I want and yes you're hot, Dean, I mean, when I first saw you my first thought was how many times I could fuck you in a night without getting tired.” Dean bit his lip at that, “But I also like your brain. I find you fascinating… and that gives me bigger wood than the thought of me fucking you on my pool table. So..” He put his champagne down, and his expensive shoes made a sound on the floor as he began to walk towards Dean again, “If you want me to fuck you. I'll fuck you. All over this house, in my pool,  upstairs, in my bed… and I'll have you screaming my name all night. Trust me, I'm that good. Or, you can choose for me to take you home which I will call my driver to do since I've been drinking. Either way, the choice is going to be yours. I don't need sex and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do.” 

He touched over Dean’s confused face, his thumb caressing over his lips gently, “If you want me… I'll be in the pool upstairs.” He leaned down and gave his cheek a soft kiss, before walking away. 

Dean had no idea what was going on. He thought that as soon as he came here Roman was going to have his way with him but… he did the opposite. He was letting Dean choose what he wanted. He could just go home, and forget about all of this, Seth’s plan.. or Roman or… Dean could do something crazy and fuck a billionaire on the first date. 

He tapped his nervous feet on the ground and closed his eyes. He spent his young life not living it, being someone's plaything and he lost himself in the process. Roman was offering him freedom, sexually and otherwise and it may be stupid, crazy and out of character but this was Dean’s life and he was gonna choose how to live it.

He walked up the spiral staircase towards the second floor. Dean blew out a breath as he walked towards the doors. He pushed them open and saw Roman sitting there inside the pool, staring up at the beautiful night sky. He turned his head when he saw Dean and he silently smiled at him. 

“Hey! Did you finally make a-” Roman’s sentence was cut off by Dean slowly taking off his long sleeve tee then his belt, shoes and pants before standing there in just his underwear…. “Decision.” He finished his sentence, but could not keep his eyes off of Dean's body. 

“I haven't had sex in almost three years,” Dean admitted to a silent but attentive Roman. He slowly got in the pool and began to walk towards him, “I don't even remember what it's like.. to have a dick inside of me.” He came forward, stopping when he and Roman were face to face, “I don't even know if I'll be any good,” Dean wrapped his wet arms slowly around Roman, and he felt his going around his waist. “All I know is that I want you, I want you fuck me. Will you fuck me?” 

Dean’s heart was beating so fast, faster than it's ever beat before. He and Roman exchanged soft breaths while looking into each other's eyes. Dean was so scared, but he knew he wanted it, he wanted  _ him _ and even though that scared him… he was willing to fall right into the deep end, both literally and proverbially with this man…. and fuck. He hoped it was worth it. 

Roman didn't say anything back, he did however, reach up and touch Dean’s face gently. Dean leaned into the caress, his eyes staring deep into brown as he was pulled in, so close that their lips could touch and goddamn he hoped they did soon. He felt him breathe out softly, and in a moment too soon to react, Dean felt Roman's lips on his own. 

His kiss was wet, soft, inviting, and sensual. Dean leaned into it, his eyes finally closing as he began to kiss this man back softly. The water splashed around them as Dean’s arms went around his neck and Roman’s went underneath his thighs. The kiss became hotter, heavier, than Dean’s ever kissed anyone. He couldn't stop tasting his soft lips, the twinge of champagne on them and his tongue, his fucking thick tongue fit so well in Dean’s mouth he was so sure he didn't want him to leave it. 

They floated along the water, letting it take them around the pool as they explored each other. He felt Roman grab his ass which made Dean smile against him. He could feel his erection and Dean wanted all of it, inside of him, or in his mouth. They splashed around, their hair getting wet and they let the warmness of the pool surround them. They didn't stop kissing until they reached the edge of the pool. Roman's eyes opened first, followed by Dean’s own. He looked out and saw the ocean crashing waves behind him then he smiled, and reached in to kiss Roman again, except this time Roman pulled back. “We can't fuck here,” Roman told him softly.

“What?” Dean was confused, no, this man was not about to leave him blue balling after a kiss like that, “I thought you wanted-”

“No, I do,” Roman admitted, “I've been wanting to fuck you ever since I laid eyes on you… but we cant fuck in the pool.” He held Dean tightly while he pressed a button near the pool floor. Suddenly, like bats outta hell they were being lifted up, leveled with the ground floor. Dean was in Roman’s arms, amazed by how easily they came out of the pool,I do love sex, all kinds, don't get me wrong, but I like safe sex, it's the best kind.” He said, while carrying him inside. Dean thought he would put him down when they came in but he didn't. The strong fucker carried him all the way up the stairs and into a bedroom that was the size of a small McDonald's. 

He finally let Dean to his feet, but only to go into the bathroom. Dean stood there, awkwardly for a second before he Roman came back out with a big towel… and a condom. He tossed the condom on the bed, then came over, and wrapped Dean in the towel from behind then pulled him in close, “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, before giving Dean a soft kiss. 

Dean was so entranced, he never had a guy make sure he wasn't freezing at the same time that he was making out with him. He was unreal. He didn't want Roman’s lips to leave his, but unfortunately he pulled away again, but this time he pulled back and slowly… he took off his wet trunks. 

_ Holy mother of big dick.  _

Dean whimpered at the sight of it. He was almost 7 inches maybe, and he wasn't even fully erect yet. Roman smirked at Dean watching it, he stroked it a few times then walked backwards towards his huge king sized bed. Roman sat down on it, then told Dean to come over by the crook of his finger. Dean dropped the towel then slowly came towards him. The billionaire stopped his legs when he was in front of him and he looked up at Dean with a smile.

“Take your underwear off for me, slowly, then show me that ass.” he demanded it, and oddly Dean liked it. He nodded slowly, then took his underwear off as slow as Roman wanted. He watched him lick his lips at his dick, and when Dean turned around, to show him his ass, he heard Roman moan out at it. “Fuck, that's a nice ass,” Roman told him, right before slapping at the right cheek, then watching it jiggle against his palm. Dean moaned at the slap so loud that Roman could hear, which only made him do it again to the left, Dean moaned again, louder, and turned his head to stare at him with lust in his blue eyes. 

“Come here,” Roman told him, pulling Dean slowly on top of him. They started kissing again like two crazy, insanely horny teenagers. His dick was snuggled deep between his cheeks, fully throbbing while the tip of it teased against his asshole. God, it felt so good to have something near there besides Dean’s own fingers. He felt Roman’s hand leave his ass to get something from behind his pillow. He pulled out some lube and the condom. He handed Dean the clear liquid then pulled back to place the condom on. Once he was done he grabbed at Dean and laid him against the pillows.

“Fuck, you are so damn gorgeous,” He told Dean as he touched over his thighs. He looked down between his legs and saw Dean's pretty, pink entrance. He sucked his thumb into his mouth then slowly pressed against it, making Dean release the smallest, sexiest moan/mewl combination that Roman’s ever heard.

“Fuck… I gotta fuck you, right now.” Roman whispered out to him.

He pushed Dean’s legs up, and was preparing to enter him when Dean abruptly stopped him. “Wait…” Dean said softly, “Just please… don't hurt me okay?” 

In that moment, looking down at him, Roman noticed Dean's pure vulnerability. He saw how his blue eyes sparked in hope and fear, and Roman couldn't ignore how scared he was of what might happen. He nodded, letting Dean know that he understood him. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly... he entered him.

“Oh my god!” Dean shouted it, while he felt Roman go deep inside. His blue eyes took in brown and for the first time that night, Dean saw something more than lust in them. Something he hasn't noticed in Roman before… but he still could not put his finger on it. 

Roman caressed at his thighs slowly, and a soft kiss was laid on Dean's lips as he began to fuck a man worth over a billion dollars. Dean thought it would be rough, intense sex but instead it was soft, slow, sensual. Their tongues met over and over, and slowly Dean was pulled up to the middle of the bed. He whimpered at the change of position, their lips remained attached as he rode the best dick he's ever had in his entire life. “Fuck you feel so good,” Dean moaned out, while he held on, and let Roman take over. Dean never in his life got fucked this good, maybe it was because he hadn't had sex in so long or maybe it was because Roman was just that good, but he found himself on the edge, brink of no return. Holy fuck… he was coming in under five minutes…

“Fuck I'm gonna come!” Dean screamed it but before he could even think to, Roman pulled out, turned Dean over so his face was in the pillow and entered him again. 

“Oh fuck you have such a nice ass,” Roman had to nerve to say while pounding in, and slapping Dean's ass at the same time. “Fuck!” Dean heard him moaning out but he couldn't hear anything but the sound of him jerking himself to orgasm. He pushed back on his dick like a pro and and he felt Roman’s hands replacing his own, jerking Dean at the same time ruining him for other men from behind. Dean was brought up so his body was flat against Roman’s and in seconds he was coming, right into his hand. Dean moaned in his mouth, while Roman kept going, his strokes were faster, more powerful than before. “Fuck Dean!” he told him while holding onto his body tight in his arms. 

“Shit, I'm gonna-” Roman didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he was already coming inside of the condom. He held Dean, still in his arms, and their lips gently touched over and over again. Dean knew that this was just the first time that they were gonna fuck out of many but he had no idea it was going to be this good and he had no idea he'd want more right after they fucked. 

He liked being held in his arms, a cum filled mess while they made out in his expensive bed. He felt so secure and for some odd reason… safe. It was official… Roman was a demon. How else could he be this perfect. Dean was so sure guys like this didn't exist… fuck. 

What was he doing? 

They stopped kissing long enough for Roman to go to bathroom really quick to discard the condom. When he came back, Dean was laid out on his bed, smiling. Roman gor in behind him and pulled Dean in closer, then kissed his neck, “You know, I don't usually allow men to stay over…” Roman began.

“Oh,” Dean was beginning to come back to reality now, Roman did have a flaw he forgot it while in his post sex haze. He was a notorious bachelor. Seth told him to be careful, and Dean finally remembered the motto. He needed to get outta there. “Well I can leave if you want, I'll just need a lift back home and-”

“Dean… calm down, it's fine. I actually prefer it if you stayed. That is… if you want to, of course.” Dean turned to him and again he couldn't help but to smile. Maybe Seth was wrong, maybe Roman wasn't like other guys. 

“I want too,” Dean replied and the moment he did, Roman gave him a soft kiss, then wrapped Dean in his arms. 

Dean would definitely have to answer to Seth in the morning but for now, he knew… he was exactly where he wanted to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, sweetheart remember the motto! What do you guys think? Will Seth be pleased or mad at Dean? Also wtf is going on with Roman/Seth? 
> 
> Thanks for the support so far. You guys are the only reason I keep coming back! -Melle


	3. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got new rules, I count 'em.

Dean woke up to the soft sounds of the ocean.

His tired blue eyes opened to an influx of shining light as the sun peeked in through the large glass windows. One of the windows was open and the light sounds of crashing waves, and birds chirping brought a calm smile to his face. Dean smiled at the beautiful scenery, the beach, holding a strange stillness as he watched the ocean move on it's own. His smile only faded as soon as he realized that the strong arms that surrounded him all night… weren't there now.

He turned towards Roman’s side of the bed, only to see it completely empty, with the sheets still disheveled. He touched over Roman’s pillow then sat up, and sighed softly. He had the best date of his life last night and the way it ended was absolutely amazing too. After the first round of hot, unexplainable, chemistry charged sex, they laid in bed together and talked some more. He found out a lot about Roman, and his Samoan heritage,  more than he probably wanted to admit on a first date but conversations between them seemed so easy. So carefree and flowing that Dean already felt… so close to him.

They had sex two more times before Dean was finally able to go to sleep with Roman’s arms around him. It was so weird, how he knew Roman for less than a week and he already felt more comfortable with him than any man he's ever been with. Dean scrubbed his hands over his face then walked over to the window. He stood there, naked, letting the soft wind hit his chest as he contemplated. This was supposed to be just good fun, something Dean desperately needed after three years of hiding. But after riding that dick and getting to know the man behind it, Dean wanted it to maybe… be… more?

_Fuck._

This wasn't apart of the plan. If Seth knew what he was thinking right about now, he'd probably slap Dean right in the face for acting like a love struck virgin. He needed to get real, to think about this realistically. Which was hard to do after being fucked by him… more than once. He exhaled heavily and figured maybe he should shower when…

“Hey, you're finally up.” He heard his voice and almost immediately Dean felt chills all over his body. _God,_ he had such an effect and presence. It was even worse when Dean felt him come up behind him, and wrap Dean in his arms, and laid a soft kiss on his shoulder. “I was hoping I didn't wear you out too much,” he whispered against Dean's naked body.

“You almost did,” Dean said back, softly pressing his bare ass against Roman’s slacks. “I… had fun last night,” he admitted, while turning his head to look right into Roman's chocolate dripped eyes that glowed underneath the guise of the sun.

“Mm, so did I. I'm thinking we do it again, soon. How's this Friday work for you?” Roman asked it while of course moving his hands down towards Dean's dick.  He gasped when Roman began stroking it in his strong hands, getting all Dean hard and worked up at 7 o’clock in the fucking morning. They kissed while Dean was getting the best handjob he's ever received, but it was also distracting Dean from the fact that he didn't get a chance to answer his question.

“The weekend?” Dean mumbled between kisses to his soft pink lips, “Why not sooner?”

“I'm a very busy man, Mister Ambrose,” Roman let go of Dean's dick so he could grab at his hip, moving it up slowly until he reached Dean’s jaw, so he could pull him in for another round of intense kisses, “With a very…” another kiss, “...demanding schedule, but I wanna see you again. So, Friday? I'll take you out somewhere special. How does that sound?”

“You make it hard to say no,” Dean turned around in his arms, and the second he did, Roman had pressed Dean up against the glass only for their tongues to meet again, slowly. Oh god he was the absolute best kisser, his tongue fit perfectly in Dean’s hot mouth and he knew how to get Dean aroused, excited and horny in five minutes or less. A talent most men lack, but Roman was no man, he was beyond that. Maybe possibly a god? Who knows. All Dean knew was that he liked kissing him, and he liked his big dick and he loved being in his arms.

“Fuck. I have a business meeting in an hour but you're making it hard to leave,” Roman whispered against his lips.

“How hard?” Dean asked as he moved his hand down and cupped him gently through his pants. Roman grunted, in need of release, instead, he grabbed at Dean’s hand and placed it around his neck.

“Hard enough that if I ever decided to do quickies, you’d be the first on my list of guys to nut inside of," Roman smirked then kissed him one last time before pulling away, “I took the liberty of going out this morning to buy you something to wear.” Dean made a surprised face, “Don't worry, I'm a good judge of character and your old clothes were soaking wet so I did what I had to do. Here.” he ran out of the room for a second then came back out with a bag that read _Gucci_ over it. “I think you'll like it. Try it on while I go finish up then I'll have my driver take you home.”

Dean looked through the bag and noticed that everything he picked out was absolutely perfect, from the sizes to the design. It was Dean all the way. _Goddamnit._ He was a good judge of character. Dean picked up the underwear first and the first thing he noticed was the price tag. 150 dollars for a pair of underwear? Dean shook his head no then placed it back in the bag, “Roman?” He called out to him, trying to find him. He walked around until he stopped at a walk-in closet fit for a king. Dean's mouth was open wide as he looked around at all the shoes, clothes, suits, chaise lounges and somehow a build in candy machine? Where the fuck was he? Neverland?

“You rang?” Roman asked coming out of the left side of the closet, putting on his cufflinks.

“Yeah, I can't accept this,” Dean said as he handed him back the bag. “It's too much. You already brought me an IPhone.” Dean crossed his arms and shook his head no repeatedly, “I just can't.”

“Dean, you're absolutely adorable.” Roman told him while coming forward, “Don't think of it as anything other than me trying to repay you for getting your clothes all wet last night. In fact, I already had them sent to the cleaners. So it's either, you wear this… or you can always go home naked?” He smiled.

Dean scoffed while a smile formed on his face. This asshole had a way with words. Dean could tell. He probably pulled this move on his other conquests too. What Roman didn't know though, was that Dean was a little smarter than his average gold digger. He had a plan. “How about option three,” Dean replied, moving towards Roman slowly. He saw his eyebrows raise in curiousity which meant that Dean had him exactly where he wanted him, “I go home, wearing your clothes. That way you can return this, and the next time I see you… I can return yours.”

It was a move Dean could tell Roman never heard before by the look on his face. He was shocked but also strangely smiling. “Okay, fine, you can wear my clothes. On one condition…”

“What's that?” Dean asked back, smiling.

“I get to watch you put em on. Underwear and all.”

Dean didn't think it was possible to be this attracted to someone's request of him putting _on_ clothes but there he was. The only man in history who could get Dean to pop a boner by simply smiling at him. “You got yourself a deal, Mr. Reigns,” the blond said back, his voice low and seductive.

Roman tried to keep a cool head as he turned around and began taking things out of his personal closet. Dean watched him pick out a whole outfit, including a nice pair of versace socks. Once he was done, he turned to Dean and handed him everything. “Put it on slow, tease me.” Roman’s low, demanding voice did something for Dean he could not explain. He just had some weird effect on him, which was odd because he only slept with him once… well twice… well actually three times in one night but who's counting.

“If you want a show..” Dean spoke so softly that it almost came out mousey, but he knew Roman liked it so he kept it up. He placed his clothes down on the floor, then pushed Roman down onto the chaise lounge in the middle of the closet, “... then I'll give you a show.”

Dean had his full attention. His brown eyes were on him, an intense stare that captivated Dean all the way down his body and into his soul. He gulped, he never felt this powerful before, and he wanted to deliver in the best way. So Dean did what any other red blooded gay American would do in this situation… he put on show.

First came the socks, Dean lifted his feet up Roman's black pant slowly, moving up towards his chest. Roman was eyeing him, his bottom lip disappearing while Dean's foot moved towards his chest. Roman kept his brown eyes on Dean and not his foot, until the moment the foot made it near his neck. That's when Dean felt a forceful grab of his foot, and his big toe slowly being sucked into Roman's mouth. “Fuck!” Dean let out an unexplainable curse because literally no one tells you how good it feels to have your toes sucked and no one tells you how intense it feels when the guy doing it is the most attractive guy you've ever seen.

Roman sucked his toes in and out of his mouth for a few seconds, before he grabbed at Dean and pulled him on top of him. They started kissing yet again, tongues wild, while Dean’s bare ass was grabbed and placed in his billionaire dollar hands, “Fuck, I wanna fuck you right now, on this chair.” Roman whispered it before he slapped Dean’s ass, causing him to jerk up slowly and whimper.

“Roman…” Dean moaned, between kisses, “What about your business meeting?”

“Fuck the business meeting. I get there when I get there. For now, what I want is for you to bend over, so I can eat that juicy ass, then fuck you, while you scream my name as loud as possible.”  

Dean was kissed before he could even think to answer. He got lost in this man, his large, soft hands and the way his tongue felt once it found it's way back into his mouth. He knew fucking him yet another time would go against everything in the Seth Rollins rule book but Dean couldn't control how Roman made him feel and when he was pushed up against the couch while a slow tongue entered his asshole he realized for once in his life… maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

 

Dean got home about two hours later with the biggest smile on his face. He was wearing all of Roman’s clothes including his shirt he had on earlier. He slammed the door behind him and walked right to his room where he found Seth doing exactly what he thought he'd be doing at this hour, watching tv in Dean's bed.

“Oh my, look who's home,” Seth said as he watched Dean smile and roll up his sleeves before going in his dresser drawer. “So, how was it?” he asked, “From the look of things and the disheveled clothing and hair, my guess is you had a really long night?”

“Mmhmm,” Dean said back, exchanging Roman’s shirt with his own, “... and a long morning.” Dean stated proudly while folding up Roman’s clothes.

“Wait… you stayed over?” Seth got up off of Dean’s bed and came over, “Like he let you stay in the same bed with him and everything?”

“Uh yeah,” Dean put on his Pj’s then crawled into bed, “I mean it was the least he could do after fucking me so many times,” he laughed then picked up the remote to change to Netflix. “Wanna watch Stranger Things?” Dean asked while looking at the tv screen.

“Dean…” Seth got in bed with him, grabbing the remote out of his hand so he could stare at him, “You don't understand… Roman is like a notorious bachelor, no, he's _the most_ notorious bachelor in Miami, he fucks guys then never calls them again. He never lets anyone in, and he especially doesn't let men sleep over. Do you know how big of a deal this is?”

“No…” Dean shook his head, “I don't really get it. I mean I get what you're saying… but he wasn't like that with me. He seemed generally interested in me, we had this crazy chemistry that I could just feel all over my body. He knows how to fuck me better than any other man I've been with and he wants to see me again this Friday.” Dean smiled, “I guess he's just different when it comes to me.”

Suddenly, Seth felt as if he was going to throw up, it had only been one night and Dean was already falling for Roman's shtick, he had to bring him back to reality, “Listen to me, clearly, Dean Ambrose. THAT man isn't ever going to want more than sex from you! He's a player, who uses guys until they're no longer useful to him. You need to stick to the rules. You can suck him, you can fuck him but then you get the money and you leave. That's it. Do not waste your time falling for a guy like him!”

“Why?” Dean challenged him, pushing up off the bed, “Why can’t I fall for him? You may have heard things about him around Slippery but you don't know him personally!” Seth didn't reply to that, “He's completely different with me, absolutely nothing like you originally said, he's sweet to me, he cared about what I was saying and we had sex almost 6 times in one night. I'm not saying I'm in love with him after one date, Seth. All I'm saying is, he has more potential than you give him credit for.”

“Ugh! You are so naive it physically makes me sick!” Seth rolled his eyes, “You think that I would steer you wrong? You think that I don't know what I'm talking about here?”

“I don't know, Seth, you're a good friend to me but… I don't think fucking for money is the path I wanna choose. Roman isn't like what you think. Why can't you trust me on this?”

Dean didn't want to argue with Seth. He was something like his best friend and he owed him a lot for taking him in all those years ago… but he was being unreasonable. Roman was nothing short of a sweet man who just happened to be rich. Why did Seth hate him so much?

“So you get a little dick and an IPhone and you think you know this man? From one night?” Seth scoffed, “Roman’s father died four years ago. He's been out on the scene for four years now. Why do you think he comes to Slippery? For business investments?” He laughed, “He's a player, who will wine you, dine you and fuck you until he sees his next new shiny toy. Tell me, when's the next time he agreed to see you again?”

“Friday,” Dean whispered, “Why?”

“Heh. Wow, so you get the weekend, meanwhile I’ll bet you anything, that he'll be at Slippery tonight, looking for Finn Balor.”

“Who's Finn Balor?” Dean asked curiously.

“He's the stripper Roman gets private dances from on Saturday, Monday and Wednesday.” Seth took Dean's hands into his own and held them, “Dean, I'm not trying to make you something you're not. I swear I'm not. I'm trying to get you to see reason and to understand that all these men are players who will eventually play you unless you do it first,” Dean gave off a hesitant expression, “If you don't believe me, then come to Slippery tonight to see for yourself. If he's not there, I'll back off. But if he is, I want you to promise me… that you'll take my advice from now on.”

“Okay,” Dean gave in, “I'll go with you tonight. But if he's not there, then I want you to butt out and let me do this my way. Deal?” He held out his hand for Seth to take and Seth nodded, “Deal,” he said back, shaking Dean’s hand.

“Now, can we watch Stranger Things?” Seth replied, curling up next to Dean in bed. “I heard the new season is crazy good.”

“Yeah it is,” Dean pressed play on the episode then sighed softly. He knew Seth was just looking out for him but in the back of his mind he was hoping, no praying that Roman proved him and Seth wrong tonight. Maybe he wasn't as predictable as Seth claimed, maybe he was changing… god, he hoped so.

 _Please, Roman, prove me wrong,_ Dean said to himself.

* * *

 

**Slippery Nightclub, 11pm.**

After a nice nap with Seth in bed for a couple of hours, they both got up to shower. Seth worked tonight and Dean was there on a fact finding mission. He wanted to see for himself that Roman was the person Seth made him out to be. Dean was still on the fence about doing this, spying on Roman when in reality one date doesn't constitute a relationship or even the thought of one but Dean had to know if he was the only one. The way Roman touched him last night and this morning, the way they shared things and smiled at each other… the chemistry had to mean something.

Dean didn't imagine it… right?

Seth left Dean by the bar at 10, so he could go get dressed for his set tonight. After three drinks and kindly rejecting two very old men hitting on him, there was still no sign of Roman. He sat there for another hour, after two more drinks, regretting that he listened to Seth at all. When it was finally 11pm, Seth finally made it to the stage. Dean watched him shake his ass while all the men went crazy, but he couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Roman wasn't there and most likely wasn't coming. That's what he gets for listening to Seth. He found a good man who was finally all about him and his stupid doubts had him at a gay stripclub late at night.

 _Ugh._ _Get it together and go home._ Dean told himself and that's exactly what he planned on doing, that was until… he looked up and saw him.

The one guy he had been hoping to not see, at the one place he hoped he didn't show up at. Roman was there, laughing in a corner while some glittered up half naked body god was all over him. Dean didn't know why but his heart sank watching Roman touch all over the guy, his hands moving towards his ass, while the guy laughed as he whispered in his ear. He looked away for a second, trying to catch his breath but his eyes were forced on the couple again. Roman was telling the guy something, while he laughed than nodded. They held hands and glittered up body god was about to lead Roman somewhere.. but for some reason, Roman turned around. He scanned the crowd, and there, he saw Dean watching him.

The moment was too quick for both Dean or Roman to actually get any expressions across but Dean could feel his heart in his throat for the entire three seconds that those brown eyes that were all about him this morning caught blue. He felt like such an idiot, an idiot who was making the same mistakes he always does with men. He lets them use him, hit him, abuse him and he never learns. Damnit he never fucking learns. Dean ran a hand through his dry blond hair then finished his last drink before he walked right out of the club.

He didn't want to give Seth the satisfaction of being right and he didn't want to share the same air as Roman any longer. He walked briskly out of the club then hailed the first cab he could find… and went home.

* * *

**Later on that night**

Dean got home about an hour later and the first thing he did was check his messages. He only had one, from Seth. He came in his room and put his phone on speaker as he plopped down face forward into bed.

_“Hey Dean, you're not here anymore so I'm guessing you saw what I hoped you didn't have to see. I'm sorry. I'll be home in two hours so we can cuddle and talk about it okay? I love you.”_

Seth was just being a good friend but jesus christ he wanted to punch him right now. Why did he even agree to go to the nightclub? Why couldn't he just let himself believe that Roman wanted just him? Dean wanted to scream or cry but how could he cry over a man who wasn't his in the slightest? They were nothing and Seth was right all along. He felt like such a goddamn naive idiot he couldn't help but to stuff his face into his pillow.

Maybe Seth was right. Maybe his motto was the way to go with men. You suck them, you fuck them then you get the money and leave. Maybe this whole idea of the right person was a bunch of bullshit. Dean’s been through so much in his life, maybe he wasn't ready to start something new.

He sat up, his blond hair pushed back sighing as his hands gripped his bedsheets. He tore Seth’s shirt off his body then looked down and saw Roman's clothes from earlier on the floor. Flashbacks of the morning, of Dean grasping onto his lounge chair while he got fucked in Roman’s walk in closet. Him moaning out his name like some kind of whore. He laughed at how easily he gave it up after three years. He hasn't fucked a man since his abusive ex and now he goes and fucks the first guy who smiled at him. He scoffed, and put on his tank top, then began folding Roman’s expensive clothes. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see him ever again but he'd at least return his clothes.

He finished up folding them then was putting them away when…

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

Dean heard knocks on his door. He wondered who it could be at 12am, when he knew Seth had the key. It must've been their neighbor, Elias who liked to bake cookies late at night. Dean thought he was weird, but he was also sweet. He changed into his sweats quickly then ran over to the door, swinging it open without looking, “Elias I feel like eating any cookies to-”

“... Hi.”

Fuck.

It wasn't Elias.

It was **him.**

The asshole of the hour.

“Roman, oh hey, what are you doing here?” Dean tried his best to be nonchalant about it, but he couldn't even look him in the eye. Fuck. Why did he have to come and why did he look and smell so damn good?

“I think we should talk. Can I come in?” He asked it in his low and simple voice, the same voice that had Dean’s cheeks spread earlier while he ate his ass, but… Dean shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. He sighed and nodded at Roman, letting him inside and closing the door behind him. Dean leaned against the door while Roman stood there, his hands in his expensive pockets as he watched Dean up and down.

“So…” Roman began.

“So…” Dean said back, looking down.

“Dean, I know you saw me tonight at the club.” Him saying those words were like a bandaid being ripped off an old wound. Dean was reliving him kissing all over that guy, and grabbing his ass while Dean tried not to be a jealous prick. _He isn't yours_ , he reminded himself. “I figured it's something we should talk about?”

“We don't have to talk,” Dean said back while looking down at his feet, “I get it, you're dating a lot of guys. I'm not mad about it or anything,” He lied, “We only went on one date after all, right?”

“If you're not upset, why can't you look at me?” As Roman asked he stepped forward right into Dean’s space. God, Dean hated and loved when he did that. He breathed out softly as Roman touched his face, and brought his chin up so his eyes were on brown ones. “Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-”

“For what?” Dean cut him off, “You didn't mean for me to see you with another hot guy?” Dean rolled his eyes at him, “I think it's too late for apologies. I get it, Roman, you're a man of quality that everybody wants. I'm just the guy you'd like to fuck throughout the weekend. So no need for your stupid apologies. I got it loud and clear.”Dean pushed away from him and started towards his bedroom, he didn't make it far though because as soon as he moved, he was grabbed by Roman and pulled right back into his arms.

“Wait… just listen okay?” Roman begged, “I don't… I don't know how to date someone seriously,” He admitted as he held a hesitant Dean close, “I have never dated a man for more than three months, and yes I date multiple guys at once. It's what I'm used to. I’m a really good fuck… as you probably remember well.” Dean let out a soft gasp as he looked into his brown eyes, “But the moment I saw you tonight, I actually stopped and asked myself what the fuck am I doing? I was all over Finn but my mind has been on you all damn day. I honestly just went to Slippery to distract myself from thinking about you.”

“I don't believe you,” Dean pushed back from him again, but this time his grip was too strong to get out of, “I like you Roman, but I've been in too many relationships where I let men lead me on. I won't do it again. Not for you or anyone. You want me? Then prove it. Otherwise, go back to your cushy life of men and sex and leave me the hell alone.” Dean pushed him back so hard this time that Roman actually stumbled. He looked at him for a second then walked into his room, slamming the door.

Dean breathed out heavily as he leaned against his room door. He couldn't believe he just told a guy he really liked exactly what he felt. He never felt this kind of confident in his life. He exhaled, ready to just wait it out until Roman left but….

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock.**

He was still there.

Fuck.

Dean stood back up confidently and opened the door, to see Roman there, with the most serious expression on his face. “I wanna be all about you, Dean. I do. That's why I came here tonight. That's why I didn't fuck Finn when I could've. It's gonna take me awhile but I do wanna try this thing with you… I want you.”

Dean thought he had willpower the night he left a man who hurt him so bad he almost died three years ago, but all of that willpower, all of that confidence and gumption went away as soon as those brown eyes stared at him. He was grabbed by the back of his head into a kiss so passionate that Dean could feel it in his toes. He grabbed at Roman right back, jumping on him as their lips and tongues did the rest of the talking for them. Dean was carried towards his own bed but he quickly switched their positions, pressing Roman against his pillows.

“Mmm,” Dean could feel his hardness underneath his ass, so he grinded over it and had Roman hissing, “I like this big dick,” he whimpered confidently.

“It seems to like you too,” Roman said back laughing.

“I want you so bad, right now Roman, I've been thinking about your dick all day, how you fucked me, how you had me moaning out your name.” Dean touched over his chest, and Roman took a healthy grab of his ass through his sweats.

“I've been thinking about you too. Fuck, Dean,  I could barely get through my business meeting this morning because I kept picturing my tongue in that ass.” He slowly grinded Dean against him, and they both released a soft breathy, moan.

Dean blushed softly, “You do know how to eat ass, I'll give you that, but Roman, baby… I think that until you're really all about me…” Dean slowly got off of him and laid by his side, confusing the billionaire, “We're not having sex.”

“What?” Roman sat up, his erection now poking through his slacks, “Dean…”

“You said you want me but you also said that it was gonna take you awhile to get over sleeping with a lot of men. So I'm giving you time. You can sleep with who you want and date me as well. I won't get jealous and we can see how our… whatever this is grows. I really like you,” he touched over Roman’s face, “and it's killing me not to suck your dick right now but… I've been hurt a lot in the past… and now I really just… want something real.”

“God, you're so damn gorgeous, smart, sexy… okay you got deal. But what happens if I prove you wrong, sleep with no one? Do I get you again?”

“If that happens, and you go let's say two months without sleeping with anyone... I'll let you have me… anyway you want.”  Dean and Roman looked at each other with smiles on both of their faces. He felt him push some blond hair out of his face, then he brought Dean in, for a series of soft kisses. He could feel sparks crackle around them while they made out in his bed and even though Dean knew this man wasn't his yet, he felt like with these new rules... soon enough, he just might be.

They kissed and laughed together, with the door wide open, neither of them aware of anything but their chemistry, neither of them realizing that Seth was watching by the door… with a single tear forming in his hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and Dean’s got some new rules of his own. Tell me... why do you think Seth is upset? Any takers? - Melle
> 
> Support your local fic authors by reviewing! Even if it's just to say good job! We appreciate feedback. Not just me all fandom writers deserve recognition!


	4. Un Anno D'Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in un solo momento, cosa vuol dire, un anno d'amore?

The night air was cold.

The streets of Miami, that were usually so busy, had been quieted by the time Seth got done with his set. He zipped up his light jacket and got escorted to his car by Tony the bouncer. It was around 3am and even though Seth would normally go home with a guy he deemed worthy on a night like this, he knew he rather get home to Dean. He saw him out in the crowd tonight at Slippery, his eyes devoid of emotion as he watched Roman touch all over Finn. Seth didn't want to be right about Roman being the usual man slut that he is but… he knew he would end up being so. After all, no one knew Roman Reigns better than Seth Rollins himself. 

He looked out at the quiet streets of Miami while his driver played a soft Italian song,  _ “in un solo momento,cosa vuol dire, un anno d'amore?” _ Seth tried his best not to think about the past too often. He realized that if something was in his past there was a reason for it. He lived by that motto as well as his own rules for years, letting it guide him to the man he was today, but… recently his past was haunting him, stirring up things Seth thought he kept hidden or buried a long time ago. 

Four years had been a long time. They were different people now, but the moment Dean told him he was seeing Roman Reigns, something in Seth clicked. He was happy for Dean but at the same time ready for the payback Roman was owed for years now. Seth was ready to treat Roman the way he had treated him four years ago. He was ready to hurt him the same way he hurt Seth. 

He closed his eyes, trying to bury the memories. The song, playing through the drivers speakers stirred around in his head, moving Seth from memory to memory, from motion to emotion.  _ “in un solo momento,cosa vuol dire, un anno d'amore?”  _Seth exhaled slowly and tried not to think of the good moments, only the bad ones. The ones that fueled the hatred and fire he had for this man. The ones that made Seth the strong man he was right now. 

_ “Seth?” Roman was surprised when the door opened and he saw Seth standing there, “Hey, um… wow, hi.” _

_ “Just come in Roman,” Seth told him, while he rolled his hazel eyes. Roman came in on his request, and smiled as he stared around the apartment. _

_ “Wow um, Dean and I have been texting all week, he never mentioned that you were his roommate.” Roman said, trying to make polite conversation.  “Crazy huh?” _

_ “Yeah, sure, I mean I can see why that wouldn't come up in between your texts to him about wanting to see how nice his asshole looks,” Seth scoffed, “Cause we both know the only thing you like to text is ‘when are we fucking?’ every five mins.”  _

_ “Ha,” Roman laughed humorlessly, “That's fun, but, actually sex has yet to come up in our texts. Unlike you, Dean seems genuinely interested in me and not my money. A weird concept, huh?”  _

_ Seth rolled his eyes at that, he knew Roman would use that against him, “...Well let's hope you treat Dean well tonight. That's all I have to say.” Seth said folding his arms in front of him. _ __  
__  
_ “Well, let's hope he’s nothing like you, Rollins,” Roman said back in a snide tone. _ __  
_  
_ __ “Hm, cute, you're still such an ass-” 

Seth couldn't get that memory out of his mind. How bitter he and Roman were now after everything that happened between them. The nights shared, the tears Seth shed. He shook his head and pushed it all away. Roman may have hurt him once but he wasn't going to hurt Dean. Not as long as Seth had something to do with it. He was going to make sure Dean protected his heart the way Seth failed to do for himself all those years ago. 

He got out of the car, ready to go up to the apartment to tell Dean that everything was going to be okay and to let him know that he had a plan. He went up the elevator then stopped on the fifth floor. His very hot neighbor Elias had his door open and he was strumming his guitar with his shirt off.  Seth waved at him then he quietly came into his apartment. “Hey Dean? I'm home buddy!” Seth told him as he took off his jacket, and shoes. He walked right over to Dean's room and noticed that the door was open. Seth smiled and just he was about to go inside… he saw them.

_ “If that happens, and you go let's say two months without sleeping with anyone... I'll let you have me… anyway you want.” _

Seth watched in horror as he listened to Dean and Roman talk, kiss and laugh. He saw a man who once told him that commitment was for ugly people, lay in bed with his best friend and agree to try and not be a man whore… something he once told Seth that was “a natural part of him,”...

All for Dean. 

Seth couldn't stop the tears from forming as he watched Dean lay his head on Roman’s chest and the only man Seth ever cared for, held Dean close. The young stripper violently wiped the tear from his eyes and ran into his room, slamming the door. 

Everything was fucked.

Everything was broken.

His plans to hurt Roman were backfiring, and his best friend was falling for a man who hurt Seth more than anyone in his life.

He tears stung deep in his hazel eyes and for the first time in four years… 

Seth Rollins actually felt something.

* * *

 

**Three Weeks Later**

Dean was placing books back into order in the romance section but... he couldn't focus. Every time he would put a book back his phone would go off with yet another message from none other than the one guy he was starting to become really crazy about. 

It's been three weeks to the day of their little agreement, where Roman had agreed to try and not sleep with anyone and surprisingly… Roman hadn't slept with anyone since.  Dean thought he would falter, especially since he still went out to Slippery every now and again but surprisingly, Roman was doing well. He would come over to the apartment when he wasn't busy and they would eat expensive food he brought from one of his restaurants, then they would talk about everything and nothing, laugh and share kisses that would cause Dean to  pull away before they got too hot and heavy… and oddly Roman respected that.

Dean never in his life had a man this into him. He was always a second thought or just good sex to men. So, it was nice to be with Roman without the physical stuff. Even though, Dean did miss the feeling of Roman inside of him, especially whenever they cuddled, but their connection was deeper now than Dean had realized or hoped for. Roman was different with Dean, he expressed himself, his fears, his flaws, his life and he let Dean do the same. Their relationship was like a budding, soft, red rose that was almost in full bloom. 

Almost… perfect.

Dean's phone buzzed again mid thought so he immediately stopped what he was doing to read yet another text from Roman. It was simple, sweet, and a little dirty. Everything that Dean was starting to really like about him.

**Roman: Goddamn babe, you always know how to make me hard in a damn business meeting. ;) I can't wait to see you again. I'm coming over, Friday night. I wanna take you out on a date you won't forget. Sound good?**

As Dean was texting back a definite yes to Roman, he heard someone call to him, “Hey lovebird,” He looked up and suddenly a soft cover erotica novel was thrown at his face. Yadira Ibushi, was Dean's friend and fellow co-worker at the bookstore. She was a kind spirit, a short girl who was always up for a good joke, or pun or a laugh. She was aloof, but sweet. “Stop texting your man and get back to your job.”

“Sorry,” Dean laughed, “.. and he’s not my man, he’s um..” He didn't know what to call Roman. Were they just friends? A boyfriend? More? 

“Your butt buddy?” Yadira said back, making Dean smile, “It's okay, I totally get it, sometimes when Kota texts me naughty things I get a little excited too.” Dean blushed at her then finished up his text message really quick, “Oh by the way, Seth called the shop. He said he's not gonna make lunch. Something came up.” 

“Ugh, really?” Dean frowned as he began to put more books away. “That's the third time he's cancelled our lunch date in three weeks.” He looked down for a second, “He hasn't been around much either. It's like all of a sudden he’s a ghost or he hates me or something.” 

“Maybe he's just busy dude,” Yadira told him, “You know how Seth is. He does his own thing.” 

“Yeah, you're right,” Dean thought for a second, then smiled at her as he got an idea, “Hey, Dira? Can you actually take the rest of my shift for the day? I’m gonna go home and do something nice for Seth before he has to work.” 

“I mean, yeah sure dude but..” Dean handed her the rest of the books and was out of the door before Yadira even finished her sentence.  “Asshole,” she stated before smiling and finishing up.

* * *

 

Seth finally got home after running errands most of the morning. He took the stairs all the way up to his apartment and like usual he waved at Elias who was half naked, strumming on his guitar in the hallway. He gave Seth a warm smile as Seth turned his key into the lock and opened the door. The first thing Seth saw when he came in was Dean in their kitchen, cooking something when he should be at work.

“Um, hey,” Seth said as he closed the door, “What's going on here?” 

“Well you cancelled our usual Wednesday lunch date for the third week in a row so I figured I'd come home early and cook for us both, we can eat some spaghetti and talk and catch up.” Dean finished putting the spaghetti on the plates, then he garnished them both with a little parmesan cheese, which had Seth’s mouth watering. He barely ate all day and he had to admit that Dean made a bomb ass spaghetti. He didn't know why it was good or what he put it in but it was amazing. 

If he were being honest, Seth had been trying his best to avoid Dean for the past three weeks. Dean and Roman were… together or whatever the hell they were up to and it dawned on Seth that he could not bare to see them all happy. He tried his best to give Dean his space because he knew eventually Roman would show his hand and reveal his true self, the fucked up, asshole bachelor he was destined to be for all eternity. Until then though, Seth guessed that it was okay to talk to Dean while he was alone. 

Afterall, he did miss him. 

“Okay, you got twenty minutes before I have to get my outfit from the cleaners,” Seth grabbed the plate with the biggest amount of food on it then he smiled, “Talk.” he told him as he sat down and began to eat like he had never eaten before.

“Okay well,” Dean sat down next to him, “I was just hoping we could catch up, ya know? About our day or about what you've been up to these past couple of weeks and why…” Dean stirred the fork around his noodles nervously, “... why you've been ignoring me.” 

“I haven't been ignoring you,” Seth spoke with his mouth full of spaghetti, “I've just… been busy,” he lied easily.

“Come on Seth, we both know you've been ignoring me. Dodging my phone calls, ignoring texts, and when Roman is over you don't even come around.” Dean frowned at his best friend, “I know I didn't agree to follow your stupid rules but… we're friends and I feel you're mad at me. If you are then just say so, so we can find a way to move past it!” 

At that moment, Seth was getting pretty angry. Dean always thought he had everything figured out. It was nauseating and irked Seth’s nerves more than it should. He dropped his fork onto his plate, then turned to Dean, his hazel eyes blaring with fire, “Fine, Dean! You wanna know why I'm ignoring you?” Seth yelled at him, “YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?”

“UH YEAH, THAT'S WHY I ASKED!” Dean yelled back. “Seth, what is going on?” 

Seth opened his mouth to berate Dean, to tell him that he thought Dean was being stupid and naive in all of this but suddenly, his eyes closed, and yet another memory Seth didn't want to face was at the forefront of his mind. 

_ “So that's it?” Seth yelled as he ran after Roman, “We're just over like that?” He was in tears as Roman went down the stairs, “Roman! Stop! Please!” Seth grabbed at his arm, and forced his brown eyes on him, “Tell me what I did wrong, tell me how to fix this. How can we fix us?” _

_ “There's nothing left to fix, Rollins. I can't do this anymore… you used me for the very last time.” Roman pulled away from him harshly then walked right out of the door, slamming it behind him.  _

“SETH!” Dean pushed him to get his focus back, “What the fuck is going on?” 

“Roman Reigns is an asshole, Dean,” Seth whispered softly, “He does nothing but hurt the men he's with,” He saw Dean’s eyes widened in curiosity, “He uses them for sex until they aren't useful anymore and I'm afraid he's going to do the same thing to you, okay?” Seth wasn't telling Dean the whole truth, but maybe just enough to get Dean to reconsider, “He's exactly like all those guys you've dated before, except with more money.” He saw the fear in Dean's eyes when he brought up the comparison, “I don't wanna see him hurt you the way he hurt…(he paused)...so many others.” 

“If he's like Gavin,” There were tears forming in Dean’s scared blue eyes, “Oh god, that means…” His bottom lip trembled, “Has he… hurt anyone? Oh my god Seth, I slept with him.. I can't believe I…”

“No, No!” Seth shook his head, “He hasn't hurt anyone, and no he's not like Gavin, no one is like that asshole. Roman has never hurt anyone… physically anyway.” Seth cleared that part up, “But he hurts people emotionally. He'll make you fall for him then he'll crush your heart. He did it to a... friend of mine,” Seth looked away, “He was never the same.” 

“Oh,” Dean calmed down a bit, “So, he's like emotionally unavailable?” he asked, confused.

“Yes, exactly. He'll never love you, Dean. No matter how hard you try. That's why I tried to get you to follow the rules. I don't want you falling for this guy who will just end up breaking your heart.” Seth pulled Dean in for a hug, and he could feel Dean hug him back, “I want you to come out of this strong, happy, with your heart still in tact. Alright?” 

“Listen,” Dean smiled at him, wiping away his tears, “I will come out of this okay, Seth. I know you've been worried about me but you gotta trust me when I tell you that Roman isn't like that anymore. I think he might be… changing.”

Seth let go of his hands and rolled his eyes, “He isn't changing, Dean! He's just playing your little game now so that he can get you to spread your legs for him again like he got you to do on the very first date and you're so naive that you'll make him wait the 60 or 90 days you gave him to behave then you're gonna be on your fucking knees for him again. Then he wins! Again!”

“Wait a minute, how do you know about the 60 day thing?” Dean asked curiously, “Have you been spying on me?” 

“No.. I…” Fuck. Seth was caught. He had to open his big mouth. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

“So, let me get this straight..  on top of ignoring me for three weeks, and basically calling me a slut to my face just now, you've been spying on me?” Dean scoffed in disbelief, “Are you really that jealous that a rich man wants me for more than my body that you've resulting in spying and calling me names?”

“No Dean,” Seth lied, “Listen… I… just..”

“You just what?” Dean pulled away from him,  “You're supposed to be my friend, Seth. You helped me through the worst time of my life once! My ribs were broken for a month, I could barely speak, my eye was black, and you still gave me a home without even asking what happened to me,” Dean couldn't stop his tears now, “Now here you stand, a jealous, liar. Who would rather lie to my face than see me happy.”

“I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY DEAN I DO! JUST… NOT WITH HIM!!” Seth screamed in frustration. 

“TELL ME WHY NOT HIM THEN!” Dean screamed back, “Look at me in the eye like a real friend and tell me why it can't be Roman?” 

Seth watched Dean cry and wait for a real and honest answer. This would be the perfect moment to tell Dean what was going on. To let him know the truth behind it all. But for some reason, no words came. Seth couldn't let them out and he couldn't tell Dean the truth. 

“Silence is  _ exactly _ what I expected out of you. You know what?” Dean violently wiped his tears away, “Why don't you just leave me alone from now on okay? I can't talk to you right now.. or ever.” 

Dean began to walk away and as he did Seth felt his heart breaking in two. He lost Roman a long time ago but he never in his life thought that losing Roman would ever cause him... to lose Dean too.

* * *

 

**Friday Night**

Dean was working late at the bookstore, doing inventory on the computer. Mr Regal had already left and Yadira’s husband Kota had came and picked her up for a nice dinner, which left Dean all alone in the store. He was supposed to be home getting ready for another glorious date with Roman, but Dean had to cancel. He and Seth were on this very rocky road of friendship right now and Dean thought that maybe having Roman over was a bad idea. He did miss him though. He kept staring at their old text messages and sighing softly. God, he wished he was there right now, giving Dean his soft kisses, massages, and just being in his arms. Dean exhaled sadly, ready to finish up stupid inventory when…

**Roman: Hey, I know you said no date tonight but… I just had to see you. When do you finish up?**

Dean found himself smiling at the random text. He knew Roman would somehow still find a way to see him and at this moment, Dean was so happy that he was a persistent man. He bit his lip and began to text back.

**Dean: I already finished, I'm just double checking all the inventory. Why?**

**Roman: It's hard to say through texts, so why don't you close up, then come outside and see for yourself? ;)**

Dean read the text message over and over with excitement. There was no way that Roman was actually there? He saved his logs, then shut the computer down, then grabbed the store keys and locks all the doors. Once he was done, he turned off all the lights, locking the front door, then he turned around, only to see Roman, standing in front of a big black SUV with a rose in his mouth, and a cheesy smile on his face. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Roman said as he took the rose out of his mouth and handed it to a smiling Dean, “I was hoping you’d still be here instead of at your apartment. Good thing that I checked here first.” 

“You beautiful idiot,” Dean blushed, “I told you I couldn’t see you tonight yet you come anyway,” Dean was so happy “What’s all of this?” 

“This… is your date I promised.” Roman smiled, pulling Dean in closer by his slender waist, “Before you chew me out, I know you said you'd have to cancel but, I couldn't help it, I missed you.” Roman pulled up his chin so that Dean's eyes were on him, the blueish gray iris splashed in front of him, a watery utopia of beauty, innocence and grace. Roman gave him a soft kiss, that lasted longer than it should and then they both rested their foreheads against each others softly. 

“I missed you too,” Dean admitted, almost breathlessly, “You don't have to take me on a date to see me you know? You can just… come over.” 

“I know, but I love the idea of me taking you out, making you blush when I buy you expensive shit, and that smile,” He touched over Dean’s lips, and sure enough it made him smile, “That's the one, it lights up a room.” He kissed Dean again, and this time held tight onto his waist. God, Dean loved his hands all over his body, he was everything and more wrapped up in a perfect bow. “Now that I'm…” Roman blew out a breath, “Officially hard, and nothing to do about it, will you please get your cute ass in the car, so I can take you on a date you won't forget?” 

“Yes,” Dean told him, he gave his neck a soft kiss then got in the car. Roman got after him and as the driver took off to god knows where, Dean could not help but to make out with Roman in the back of the car. He got grabbed into his lap and fuck he was just.. so hot and after not having sex for so long, all Dean kept thinking about was sex and by sex he meant Roman fucking him from behind, or doggy, or even riding that big dick until all of his cum was on his face or in his mouth. 

_ Fuck.  _  Dean wanted him. 

Dean decided to cool things down before he ended up fucking Roman in the back of this car. He pulled back and the smooth bastard respected his space, letting Dean easily out of his arms. They held hands while Dean looked out the window at the beautiful Miami nightlife. Dean smiled at the people and culture and restaurants and clubs, and once they were on the highway, he rolled the window up a bit, and laid his head softly on Roman's shoulder. 

Roman smiled as he watched Dean fall asleep on him, their hands still entwined as he softly snored. He pushed some of his hair backwards and softly kissed his forehead. They finally came to a stop, and Roman woke Dean up, “Hey sleepy head, we're here.” Dean rubbed his eyes and saw that they were at an airport, with a plane that was waiting to board. He got out with help from Roman then stood there, looking between the plane and Roman.

“What's this?” Dean asked him loudly enough so he could hear.

“I said we were going on a date, I never said where that date might be.” Roman held out his hand for Dean to take, “If you trust me, I can take you on an adventure you won't forget, or if not, I can have my driver Paul take you home. Either way I'm all in. Now, it's up to you Deano… do you trust me?” 

Dean had a problem with trusting men easily in his life but Roman was like no other man. There was something about him that made Dean feel...safe, like he knew that he wouldn't hurt him, despite everything that Seth had forewarned. So, Dean took his hand, and quickly Roman lifted him up in the air and after one soft kiss, the two people who were not in a relationship, giggled all the way into the plane.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

11 hours later, and Dean woke up in a strange bed. He yawned and looked around, seeing if he could find Roman anywhere. The only thing he could remember was drinking champagne on the plane, laughing with Roman and trying to get him to tell him where they were going. Roman was coy about it, shaking his head and telling Dean that it was a surprise. After more tantalizing kisses and way more champagne than humanly possible to consume, Dean fell asleep in his arms. 

Now, he woke up in a bed he didn't remember crawling into and a place that was unfamiliar. He saw the light creeping in the open window and heard people shouting outside. Dean quickly got up and looked out the window, only to see the entirety of... Rome, Italy in front of his blue eyes. 

Dean could not believe the scenery in front of him. The buildings were old, some crumbling, but beautiful, the people were everywhere, and the sky was clear, bright blue. Dean sat on the edge and took it all in, smiling at the people down below. He was so caught up in the sights that he didn't notice Roman was watching him. 

“It is a beautiful sight, isn't it?” Dean finally heard his voice, which made him turn around and smile. Roman usually only wears suits most days, but there he was, in a crisp white button up shirt and jeans, smiling as he stared at Dean. 

“Hey,” Dean said, moving from the ledge towards him, “Italy? You really took me all the way across the world?” Dean touched his chest softly, “For a date?” 

“I wanted it to be special, like you are to me,” Roman cupped the side of his face softly, “Also a surprise, which is why I was so happy you fell asleep before we landed. I got to carry you out of the plane and I put you to bed. Don't worry though, I slept in my own room.” Roman grazed Dean's lips with his thumb then pulled away, “I hope you're not mad at me.”

“Mad? Please, I'm in Italy, there's nothing to be mad at. Except maybe the fact that you got a separate room from mine.” Dean pouted up at him. 

“Well, like you said almost a month ago, we're figuring this out, us, without sex, so I respected your space. Besides,” He pulled Dean in closer, “If you would've woken up and I were just laying there, watching you next to me half naked, I don’t know how much of a gentleman I would've been with you that close to me.” Roman leaned down and gave Dean yet another kiss while he held him almost like he didn't want anyone else. Dean let himself be immersed in it, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Roman in closer, their kiss becoming more passionate by the second. Dean wanted more of him, he wanted to fall out on the bed with him, he wanted to tease that tight body, he wanted to ride that thick cock until the italian sun set…

Fuck.

Dean slowly pushed him away but both of them felt it, the was a spark between them, a fire, something that was unfamiliar yet it burned, they wanted each other so badly. Dean licked the taste of Roman off his lips and he saw him bite his bottom one before it disappeared between his teeth. Oh god Dean never wanted to fuck anyone more than he did Roman right now. Instead though, he smiled awkwardly and turned away again to look out the window.

“Um,” Roman spoke, trying to cut the obvious tension in the room, “I wanna explore the sights today with you, then maybe have some lunch? Sound good?” 

“Uh yeah,” Dean nodded, “I'll just shower and find my clothes then we can go…”

“Actually, I had took the liberty of buying some clothes for you while you are here,” He saw the hesitation on Dean’s face, “This time you can't get mad at me because you’re the one who agreed to come on a surprise trip with a man you've been dating for a month without packing first which means you have to accept my clothes or walk around Italy naked.” 

“Dammit…” Dean playfully rolled his eyes, “Fine just this once, I'll accept them. Okay?” 

“Yes!”  Roman smiled, “Okay they'll be waiting for you as soon as you come out of the shower. Hurry up though cutie, we have a long day ahead of us.” Roman playfully slapped Dean’s ass then gave him a kiss before he left. Dean smirked while closing the door and for a few seconds he just exhaled, and wondered what he really got himself into.

* * *

 

**Later on that day**

After a very long day of sightseeing through Rome, and taking tons of pictures and updating his instagram and snapchat, Dean and Roman had lunch at  _ Supplizio,  _ a cute little street food restaurant near the Vatican. The food was delicious, but nothing beat Roman smiling through his ray bans while Dean fed him. He didn't know what it was but everything about Roman drove him crazy now in the best way possible. He would eat something and Dean would smile, he would crack a joke and Dean would laugh even if it wasn't funny. It was like he was… perfect in a way. Dean knew he had flaws yes, but even his flaws were sexy to him. 

Dean didn't want to admit it but, he thought that he might be… falling for him. 

God, Seth would hate that sentence, but right now Dean was living his life without thought of Seth questioning everything. He didn't know if he was in love just yet but he did know that Roman made him feel like a prince, he adored him and Dean felt the same way. 

“What are you thinking about?” Roman asked while he smiled at Dean.

“Nothing,” Dean lied as he smiled back, “I'm just… really happy.” 

“Good, cause I love seeing you smile.” Roman held Dean’s palm in his own and kissed it softly, and all Dean could do was ask himself how he got so lucky.

* * *

 

After they finished sight seeing Roman convinced Dean to wear a blindfold to their final location. He was hesitant at first, but this entire thing was a new experience for Dean so he decided that one step further couldn't hurt him. He made sure to hold his hand all the way there and once they stopped, Roman took the blindfold off, and Dean’s breath was again taken away. They were underneath the bridge of sighs, their usual gondola rides stop around this time but there was one setup for them, with roses all around it. Dean turned around to see Roman smile at him. He couldn't believe he set this up, just for him. Dean felt tears coming on but he tried his best to keep it together as they got helped inside. 

Once they were inside and the gondola started moving, there was no way Dean could stop his tears from falling freely down his face. Roman was enjoying the sights but the moment he saw Dean cry he turned towards him and cupped his face softly, “Oh my god, Dean are you okay? Is this too much?” 

“No it's not too much, it's…” Dean whimpered, “It's perfect. I just… never had someone treat me this well in my life. I don't know how to thank you.” 

“You thank me by being you. That's it. I don't need to be thanked in any other way.”  Dean saw his brown eyes stared deep into his blues and he felt that overwhelming sense of safety and security with him again. He never had that feeling with a partner until now. This man was everything he ever wanted, and Dean never wanted that feeling of being with him to go away. 

The moon shined upon them while they looked into each other’s eyes and soon, Dean's face was pulled gently towards Roman. He wiped Dean's tears out of his eyes and then gave him a soft and tender kiss that made Dean smile against his lips. He sniffled, pulled back then kissed Roman again. 

There, as they made out in an old gondola, underneath the stars, halfway across the world, Dean knew that there was no might, or no maybe, he was definitely, one hundred percent falling for Roman Reigns.

* * *

 

They spent most of the boat ride kissing, and on their way back to the hotel Dean couldn't keep his hands off of Roman. Once the elevator dinged on the right floor Roman walked Dean to his room, then Dean leaned against the door, bringing Roman in for even more kisses than before. Roman held him close, his lips moving down from Dean's own towards his neck. Dean closed his eyes as he let Roman explore his body. “I should…” Roman kissed back up his neck, then his earlobe, making Dean moan, “Go,” He finally said, pulling away. “If I don't, I won't be able to behave,” Roman gave Dean one last kiss then pulled back, exhaling harshly. “Goodnight gorgeous. Sleep well.” 

Dean watched him go into his room and close the door while he stood there with his mouth wide open and his kiss swollen lips begging to be devoured again. Suddenly, Dean had a weird plan. He ran into his own room and went straight to the rack of clothes Roman had sent up to him this morning. Dean ruffled through it all to find the one thing he saw this morning. He found it quickly then he ran into the bathroom to change. Dean took everything off as quick as possible then placed the robe on his body. The black and gold Versace tag shined and this time Dean didn't bother to look at the price. He was doing this for himself, for Roman and for fun. 

He put on some socks then ran right out of the room all the way to Roman's. He hoped he didn't have to knock because that would give away everything so Dean just turned the knob, only to find out that it was already open. He slipped right in and closed the door quietly so Roman couldn't hear him. When he came in, Roman was in bed in his boxers, reading a book. 

“Ahem.” Dean called out to get his attention, and Roman looked up suddenly, smiling when he saw Dean. 

“... Hi.” Dean said softly. 

“Hi.” Roman replied, “Dean.. what's uh...going on?” 

“Remember last month, when I put a moratorium on us having sex because I wanted us to explore that if what was happening between us, was real?” Roman slowly nodded, “Well I decided something…” Dean untied his robe, “I don't even know if you're still sleeping with other guys-”

“I'm not,” Roman was honest with him.

“The fact is that… I don't care. I like you, a lot Roman and today you proved to me that you like me too. Eventually, I want you to be all about me, but until then..” Dean slowly let his robe fall to the floor in a pool around his feet, revealing his very naked body, “I'll settle for you being all about me for tonight.” Dean crawled on the bed and grabbed the book from Roman’s hands. He tossed it onto the floor then sat slowly on top of Roman. “I want you to fuck me like I'm the only one, can you fuck me like that, Roman?” 

Roman again nodded at him, but this time he took charge. He tossed his shirt off, then his underwear before he placed Dean at the end of bed. Dean giggled when he slapped both asscheeks, then lifted up those legs in the air. “Hold your thighs for me, and keep em up baby,” Roman made demands and of course Dean listened. He held up his thighs, exposing his pucker for Roman’s eyes only, “Mmm, I missed you baby,” Roman said as he kissed around his asshole, “The tastiest I've ever had,” his tongue dipped in the tight pink rosebud and Dean couldn't help but moan out loud. 

“Roman!” He whimpered as Roman began to give him slow, soft, kisses around it, “Please, fuck me baby.”

Roman listened but he could not stop tasting Dean, he took one more lick inside of him and then went in his drawer to grab a magnum. Dean placed his thighs down to let Roman in and when he did, their dick rubbed gently against each others. “It's Daddy,” Roman finally spoke while placing the condom on.

“What?” Dean asked in between a giggle and a moan.

“You said you want me to fuck you like I don't want anyone else, like you're the only one right?” Dean nodded, “Then it's daddy,” He teased his dick against Dean’s hole, making him whimper, “When I fuck you like this, it's Daddy. Say my name baby,” 

_ “Daddy,” _ Dean whispered to him. He saw Roman smile and slowly, he pushed in, “Mmm, Roman!” that big dick was sliding right in like Dean had an ass made for it, he felt Roman kiss at his abs, and then thrust in slow at first to give Dean time to adjust to his size, then he began to go faster, brown and blue eyes connected, by sparks, by chemistry or by science, with each thrust Dean felt more and more in tune with him, like he really didn't want to fuck anyone else. He held Dean's thigh and they kissed like crazy, making love in the city where renaissance of love began.

“Oh Daddy!” As Dean was moaning out and they were fucking like crazy, Roman's phone went off. The lovers ignored it, but neither of them realized who it was calling. 

_ Hey Roman, it's me, Seth. I know we haven't spoken directly in years but I think that maybe we do need to talk. Call me or text me where and when? Please? _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this fic is outta control. Who yall voting for? Team ambreigns? or team rolleigns? 
> 
> Maybe ambrollins? :o - Melle


	5. Love The Way You Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just gonna stand there and here me cry?

Roman was such a great kisser.

He had nice, thick, juicy lips that rivaled any guy Dean’s ever been with before. The pinkish tan mounds dripped with confidence, his taste, and touch making Dean’s whole body feel electric, like an eternal flame, lit when he comes around, and dimmed only when his presence wasn’t felt. Dean’s lips were a little softer in comparison, they were a bright pink, swollen, wet and all over  _ his _ billionaire. Roman’s tongue was dominating his own,  it’s own force to be reckoned with as it explored Dean's hot mouth. There was sweat that dripped off of blond head as he felt that dick bury itself deep inside of him once again. Dean couldn't help but release the most desperate of moans against his lips while he rode Roman slowly; his deep brown eyes stared into ice blue while he held him close to his thick body, while they fucked at 6 o'clock in the morning. 

Dean took his eyes off of Roman for a second to see the time. Fuck. It was actually 6am. He barely got any sleep last night but as of right now he was more than okay with that because he was in the arms of a man he so badly wished was his to claim completely. “Arch your hips for me, just a bit,” Roman whispered it against him and slowly Dean did as he was told, he arched just a bit and let Roman support his back. Suddenly, he felt it, Roman’s dick hitting him at such a direct angle that had Dean whimpering out, too loud for 6am in a hotel room in Italy but fuck, he just... couldn't help it. He held onto Roman's tattooed arm tight and started screaming his name, which of course only made the rich bastard smile and fuck Dean harder, “You like baby? You like how that dick feels?” Oh god, Dean did, he really did, even though he usually hated when guys talked in bed, Roman was working it with his deep voice and powerful stroke game, “Tell Daddy how much.”

“Fuck!” Dean let go of him and slowly he turned around while Roman’s dick was still inside of him, and he began to ride that thick cock in reverse. Roman was the one moaning out loud now, grabbing at Dean's fat ass, watching his dick get buried in and out of that hole that now expanded for the size of Roman alone. “Fuck, I love your big, fat, dick daddy!” Dean never spoke like that in his life, he was shy, submissive and abused by the men he loved but with Roman… he made him feel so confident and sexy enough for Dean to feel safe, and that was important. 

He slowly pulled him out then climbed back in his lap. Somewhere, between the calls of Roman’s name and gentle kisses, they seemed to slow down. Dean’s loud moans turned into soft wisps, and Roman never lost eye contact while he held Dean so close in his arms. Finally, after another 10 minutes they came at the same time, panting and laughing at the cum all over their chests. They kissed slowly, for what was only minutes but felt like hours, then they laid back against the pillows, tangled up in each other. Dean could've went to go clean up but he didn't want too and apparently neither did Roman because he just pulled Dean in closer, and ran his big, soft hands through Dean's sweaty blond hair.

There was comfortable silence between them for awhile, with Dean caressing Roman's arm while he touched over Dean's features slowly. That's when Roman began to speak, “You know, even though I'm glad we had sex again,” he began, “I didn't mind waiting the full two months for you. There was something about, being respectful of your space, and you wanting to know me, not just my money or my dick… that was better than getting off.” Dean blushed as he listened to him speak, “I spent so many years creating a persona, you know, the single bachelor, who likes to fuck around and loves strippers and strip clubs… that I forgot who I really am inside.” 

“Tell me then,” Dean took his big hand and kissed his palm softly, “Who are you?” 

“I am a man who wants something real. I have all this money I inherited, yeah, that's great,  but what is money if you have no one to spend it with? I spent so much time sleeping with a lot of men... but I've never felt more alone. Until you came along, Dean, I didn't know what I was really missing in my life.” Roman grazed his thumb across his cheek and it made Dean smile, his dimple peered out for him which only made Roman want to kiss him again. Dean watched Roman lean down, his lips touching his own gently. He let himself be kissed then he pulled back, and snuggled into Roman even more.

“So, before me, you had no one who you thought might be… it for you?” Dean asked back softly. 

“Well…” Roman looked up at the ceiling, “There was one. I… really did love him, but I realized it too late. I was deep in my act as this asshole bachelor and he fell deep into his. He started openly using me for my money, and I gave it to him because he let me live a fantasy. We had sex almost everywhere you can think of, in clubs, bathrooms, we did threesomes, you know, all the things that people in relationships do when they don't know how to end something that just isn't working. Then, I finally had enough and broke up with him and we never speak anymore.” 

Roman's brown eyes were full but he wasn't going to cry, he stared down at Dean and cupped his face softly, “I'm older now, and yes, I still have a habit of getting into trouble but I promise, I'm all about you now. I want something real with you now. So, if you want me, Dean, then I'm yours.” 

“I want you,” there was absolutely no hesitation in Dean’s voice. He knew now that Roman wanted something just as real as Dean did. And after failed relationships for both of them, Dean realized that they both deserved something good in their life, something real and maybe what was growing between them was as real as a great relationship could be.  _ Maybe something real was also magical, _ Dean thought.

“I want you too,” Roman admitted, “Just you, and I'm gonna prove it.”

“I know it's not easy to just give up a bachelor type of life for one less… eventful. So, I want you to know that there's no pressure here. Do what you have to do okay? I promise I won't get jealous.” 

“That's a lie,” Roman laughed which made Dean blush once again in guilt, “Don't worry, I like you jealous. I'd feel the exact same way if the shoe was on the other foot. But I'll be honest, this won’t be easy for me because... of Finn,” Dean hated hearing his stupid name, “I haven't slept with anyone but Finn still likes to take his clothes off for me sometimes,” he admitted, “I have to end it for good and I will. I promise, as soon as we get back.”

“Seth said… umm… that you'd never end things with Finn,” Dean whispered that part while looking down. He didn't hate Finn he just didn't like that he was still all over Roman. Dean didn't want to admit it but, he wanted Finn out of the picture… for good. But how could he when Roman still watched him take his clothes off. 

Ugh. 

“ **Seth Rollins doesn't know me anymore,”** Roman spat angrily, “He'll  _ never _ know me again. I promise you, Dean,  _ you, _ not Seth, that I'll end it and I will. I swear.” 

“I… believe you,” Dean said back with a smile, “Now come back here,” He pulled Roman back down onto him which mad the bigger man smile. They shared a soft, fleeting kiss then Dean laid on him. He listened to Roman’s heart beat for a while, but Dean felt his eyes beginning to close. He was ready to fall asleep in his arms once again when he heard Roman ask him a question.

“Hey, what about you?” Roman asked, while caressing Dean’s back, “You never talk about your ex, why is that?”

Suddenly, Roman felt Dean’s whole body stiffen like he had been frightened. His blue eyes were full of worry as he looked up at Roman, his hands clutching at the billionaire tighter than ever before, “I… can't,” Dean expressed in a soft, barely there voice, “I mean…  I want too. I do, but it's apart of me that still gets scared when I speak of it. So,  _ when _ I open up to you and tell you what happened I want it to be when I know we're really serious about us. Whenever that happens, I promise, I'll tell you everything. Okay?”

“Alright,” Roman nodded and held Dean close enough so he knew he was safe since he was shaking a bit, “I want you to know though, you're safe with me Dean.” 

“Trust me, I know.” Dean said back, confidently. 

Then, the man Dean was starting to become absolutely crazy about wrapped his arms around him, and held him gently… all night long.

* * *

 

**Two Days Later**

When Dean got home he didn't expect the amount of silence in the apartment. Usually, Seth would be cleaning in his underwear, blasting his heavy metal garbage music right now. But, Dean came in with a bunch of bags of clothes Roman brought him from Italy, and silence. It was weird, he was so mad at Seth right now for being a shit friend, but there was no one else in the world he wanted to share his trip experience with than him. Dean couldn't stay mad at Seth if he wanted too. He went into his room, put his bags down then walked across to Seth's room to go hash things out. 

“Hey Seth, I'm… OH MY GOD!” Dean shouted when he saw Seth riding their neighbor, Elias… bareback. He covered his eyes quickly, embarrassed that he even walked in, “Sorry! I didn't know! Oh god um… I'll just… yeah…” Dean closed the door again then ran back into his room and closed it shut. He couldn't believe Seth was fucking Elias of all people. He was so sure he wasn't even gay!

Dean sat down on his bed and scrubbed his eyes trying to get the image out of his mind, but he just couldn't help but think about it. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Ew. Ew. Ew. 

“Dean!” Seth came storming into his room, slamming the door behind him, “What the fuck was that?” he screamed while tying his silk robe tightly to his body.

“Sorry, I didn't know you were doing the nasty,” Dean laughed, “I just got back from Italy and… I missed you. I figured I could come in and surprise you and maybe we could talk things out and try and get over our fight.” 

“Oh,” The brunette huffed, “I um, I saw your instagram posts,” Seth replied, crossing his arms, “And your snaps too. You've been busy in Italy with that… uh...Roman.” 

“Yeah, um, Roman took me on a surprise trip. I didn't know anything about it until the day of. Hence all the bags,” he gestured to the Versace and Gucci bags, “They're great clothes but I don't need them. You can have them all if you want.” 

“You're offering me what almost… a couple grand worth of clothes? Even after our fight?”  Seth sat down on Dean’s bed next to him and watched his best friend smile at him, “Dean…”

“Seth our fight, it meant nothing. I realized that we're fighting over a guy, that's crazy considering how long we've been friends. I love you, and I don't ever want a guy to come between us. Okay?” Dean picked up a bag off the floor and handed it to Seth, “It's a brand new Versace robe. I figured since it was your thing, you'd love it.” 

“Dean…” Seth felt tears forming in his hazel eyes. All these days that went by without them speaking, he really thought that he lost Dean for good. But once again Dean proved to Seth that he was a better friend than Seth ever could be. He was offering him a truce on things that went wrong between them as well as a thousand dollar silk robe. Seth realized now that Dean was a friend he could trust and he was someone who also deserved the truth. Seth put the bag down then exhaled heavy, “There's something you should know.”

“Really?” Dean was still all smiles, “Is it about Elias? Is he really gay? Are you guys seeing each other?”

“He's straight, or so he says, and no I'm not seeing him,” Seth replied quickly, “But that's not what I have to tell you,” He pulled Dean's hands into his own shaky ones, his whole body feeling jittery as he looked into Dean's curious blue eyes, “It's about… Roman.” 

“Seth, come on, please don't start okay? I don't want us to fight again.” Dean pleaded with him.

Seth released a shaky breath, his voice getting smaller, “I actually have a feeling after I tell you this you won't ever talk to me again so please, just listen okay?” Dean saw how serious Seth was so he quietly nodded, “You asked me a few days ago, why I wanted you to be happy with anyone but Roman and I didn't answer,” he released another breath, “Well the truth is, I couldn't answer because I didn't know how to tell you that I can't stand to see Roman happy. Not because of you but... because of our history, our past. I… Roman and me, we... used to be in a relationship.” 

Dean’s eyes suddenly widened in shock, he pulled back, breathless and confused, “What?” he asked softly.

“It was four years ago, a long time. I thought I was over it. That I was over him enough to let you use him. But, after your first date, when you said he let you stay over and share a part of him he never shared with me, I lost it. I loved him, Dean,” Seth's hazel eyes were full as he stared at Dean, “He was the only man I ever loved… but he threw me away. He broke my heart and I just wanted to see him suffer the way he made me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you caught up in this. I just wanted you to have fun and… and meet a cute guy.” 

“Wait a minute… you used me?” Dean whimpered out, his own tears forming in his blues, “You fucking used me to get back at him? Is that it? IS THAT ALL I WAS? A FUCKING PAWN IN YOU AND ROMAN'S GAME OF CHESS?” 

“NO DEAN!” Seth shouted, “I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE YOU!” 

“FUCK YOU SETH!” Dean screamed at him while getting up, “You sit there, holier than thou, lying to me about Roman, about your fucking relationship with MY man, and all because of some FUCKING four year old grudge?” Dean couldn't believe it, “How could you hurt me like this?” 

“I…” Seth cried, “I don't know,” he sobbed, “I'm so sorry Dean, please…”

They were both crying and the silence in the room spoke volumes of two broken hearts and a broken  friendship. Dean couldn't believe that Seth would hurt him like this and Seth couldn't believe that in the middle of him getting Roman back for the hurt he’s been feeling for four years now… he ended up hurting Dean too. He opened his mouth to say sorry again, like that would soften the blow somehow but before he could, Dean was already on his feet once more, bolting right out the door.

* * *

 

Roman was in his office for the day, catching up on some work. He had thousands of papers to get through for his new building but his mind kept going to Dean. Flashes of the three days they spent together, sightseeing through Italy and fucking practically all day their last day there. He kept thinking about Dean's lips and his smile, the way he laughed at Roman's bad jokes, his soft, hairy legs and cute button nose.  Roman had to admit he never felt this way about anyone. He never thought about the men he slept with again after fucking them once, and he never had to urge to want to be with a man all the time except for when he was with Dean. 

He was smart, funny, cute and great in bed. He had such a sense of self that Roman loved, and even though he was shy he still was willing to try new things. Roman was so smitten with Dean it was crazy.  He was all he could think about and for once that wasn't a bad thing. Roman sat his papers down, and decided to text Dean to ask if he wanted to have lunch today, or maybe even be his lunch today. He smirked and began to type it out when he heard his secretary scream:

**_“YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!”_ **  She told someone, and soon Roman’s door was pushed wide open, only to see Dean there, with his face all red and his eyes puffy. 

“Dean?” Roman got up, when he saw Dean’s face, “Uh… it's okay Nina, you can go, it's just Dean, my new  _ boyfriend _ . He can stay,” He told his secretary. She was confused, but she nodded, before walking out again. “Hey baby, have you been crying?” Roman came closer to Dean, he tried to wipe a tear out of his eyes but Dean wouldn't let him, he pushed his hand away and crossed his arms, trying to maintain his composure even though on the inside Dean was completely heartbroken. 

“The guy that you told me you were in love with, was it Seth?” Dean asked as his blue eyes flashed in sadness and anger. 

“Dean-” Roman began.

“Answer the fucking question Roman! Was it Seth? Were you fucking in love with my best friend?”

“Yes,” Roman answered honestly. “I see he finally told you.”

“Finally?” Dean scoffed at him, “Are you fucking kidding me Roman?” Dean pushed him hard, even though Roman barely budged, “YOU were supposed to tell me! YOU DICK!” He pushed him again, “YOU who just fucked me how many times last night? All that talking we did, yet you couldn't even tell me you dated my best friend FOUR YEARS AGO?” 

“It… wasn't like I was trying to keep it from you,” Roman remained calm, despite Dean's obvious anger, “I did love Seth once upon a time but I feel nothing for him now. It wasn't as big of a deal for me as it was for him because I ended it. I hurt him! So I figured he would tell you, when the time came.”

“So not only are you a fucking liar, you're also a fucking jerk as well? How can you just sit there and admit to hurting him? Like he meant nothing? Is that what you'll do to me one day when you've had your fill? Throw me away like you did Seth once I'm not useful to you anymore? Huh Roman? Tell me, does  _ anyone _ mean ANYTHING to you? Or was everything you said to Seth, to Finn, to ME just more lies like you told me last night?”  

Roman was silent. So quiet after Dean's speech that he didn’t that Dean didn't know if he was mad, angry or otherwise. He looked down at his expensive shoes, hands in the pockets on his Gucci pants, then a harsh exhale before his looked up, his face finally revealing the anger Dean didn't expect to see from him. He was more hurt than angry, he was upset at the notion that Dean didn't believe him when he said he cared about him. It was like a slap to the face. 

Roman refused to be hurt by yet another guy he tried to open up to, so, he decided to hurt Dean back the only way he knew how, “Seth used me for my money, almost 100 grand of it. Your cheap,” he moved closer, right in Dean’s face, “... whore of a best friend told me that he needed it for his mom who was losing her home but that wasn't the case. To this day I still don't know what he did with the money. I never bothered to ask. I just let him go. So, maybe you're right. Maybe I don't give a shit about anyone. Seth doesn't mean anything to me and he never will again. I thought you did, and you really had me fooled for a minute there, Ambrose,” He faked a smile, “But now I can see that you're just like him.” 

“I'm like Seth?” Dean was shocked, “How?”

“I took you to Italy, just you and I, to prove to you that I can change. I waited a month to sleep with you again and honestly I would've waited a year if you wanted me too. I opened up to you and told you things no one knows, I tell you I care about you and you throw it in my face. I try to prove my worth to you and you come here and tell me I care about nothing? Or no one?” Roman laughed, but there was no humor in it, “As far as I'm concerned you and Seth are just alike, and you deserve each other. Now get the hell out of my office.” 

The last time Dean felt this broken was when Gavin punched him repeatedly in the ribs and he broke a few. Dean thought he'd never feel that same pain ever again but there it was, that burning pain he got from Roman’s words. Dean thought Roman was the one man who would never hurt him, but he was wrong. 

“Fuck you, Roman Reigns! Fuck. You.” Dean cried out expecting Roman to say it back, to stick the knife in more. But he said nothing, his back was turned and he didn't move a muscle. Dean whimpered softly then stormed right out towards the elevators. He violently pressed the down button and suddenly he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Dean grabbed it and saw he had a text message from ten mins ago, ten minutes before he entered Roman's office… and it was from him.

**Roman: Hey gorgeous, I miss you so much. I was hoping I pick you up for lunch today? I promise no airplanes. What do you say? ;)**

The elevator opened slowly and Dean got in, and as soon as the doors closed Dean sobbed heavily, realizing he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

 

**A Week Later**

Seth hadn't been there in years.

Yet he still remembered the soft scent of his rose garden. Roman only brought him there once or twice and even then he couldn't stay over, but it was the place Roman would go when he was feeling his most lonely. He used to tell Seth he brought the house to fill with kids but he had yet to do the deed. Seth walked up the bricked path and knocked on the door. He waited a bit, then the door opened to Roman in his boxers with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hands… just as Seth expected. He didn't even say anything when he saw Seth, he just let him in. Seth came in and followed Roman into the living room, they sat down silently together and that's when Roman grabbed two frosted cups from the mini fridge and poured the brown liquid, handing one to Seth.

“I tried to call you, many times,” Seth finally spoke, while his fingers played with his glass. “Did you get the messages?”

“Yeah, and I deleted them, like I delete all your messages,” Roman laughed in his face, and poured some more whiskey, “How's your progeny? Has he found another rich yet idiotic man to use yet?” 

“Stop it,” Seth told him seriously, “We both know Dean isn't like me,” he sighed, “You're wrong for saying that to him and you know it Roman,” He rolled his eyes, “Look, I'm being honest here, as much as I wanted him to just use you for your dick and your money, he refused. He told me you were different with him. He said you were changing.” 

“Heh,” Roman laughed yet again, tossing his head back to look up, drunkenly at the ceiling, “You know you taught him well. He wouldn't take a dime from me. I even called the Apple store and they told me he returned the IPhone. You made me fall for a guy who didn't ever want anything serious with me,” Roman came forward, so close to Seth's face, “How did you do it?” he wondered softly. “How did you get him to be that sweet, that soft, that… amazing, only to break my heart?” 

“I didn't do anything,” Seth promised, “Dean really fell for you too. He won't even look in my direction anymore, but I can hear him cry in sleep every night now. It usually was about the nightmares of Gavin but now it's you, he misses you, jackass. And I know you miss him too or else you wouldn't be drinking heavily, or sleeping with Finn.”

“I haven't slept with Finn again… yet,” Roman was honest, “But the thought has crossed my mind. Right now, I'd do anything or anyone to get Dean off my mind.” Suddenly, he grabbed at Seth, their drinks splashing all over his expensive leather couch as he pulled him in his lap, “Remember when I used to fuck you, Rollins?” Seth exhaled heavily but he didn't answer him, “You used to tell me it was too big to fit but then you'd take it like a pro. I fucked you once right on this couch. Remember?” 

“Roman, you're drunk,” Seth said as he pulled away and out of his lap, “And you don't want me. You want Dean,” He said sadly, “I'd be nothing more than a fuck to you. Like I always was.” 

“A fuck?” He scoffed, “Rollins, I was like very much love with you,” Roman drunkenly confessed. “You were the one who hurt me. If you didn't take that money, I probably would've asked you to be mine. For real. But you broke us, you used me. So don't act like it was my fault we ended badly.”

“I know what you thought. That I lied to you about the money and I did, at the time. It was hard. I had just gotten the job at Slippery, I wasn't making great money yet, then I immediately met you, we had this whirlwind relationship but I was losing my apartment. So I lied and it hurt because losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how to love because of it and now I lost Dean too.” 

“That's it? That’s why you took my money and lied to me? To buy your apartment?” Seth quietly nodded, “You could've told me you were gonna lose your apartment. I would've paid for the whole damn building for you back then. You know that.”

Roman's answer had Seth smiling. He finally took a drink then laid his head against Roman's shoulder.  “I'm sorry,” Seth told him as they looked up at the ceiling, “I should've been honest with you. I'll pay you back. I have about half of it saved, I can give it to you soon.” 

“Stop,” Roman shook his head laced Seth’s fingers in his own, “You don't ever have to pay me back. It's just nice, to finally hear you say sorry.” 

They two men shared a glance, their foreheads pressing up against each other softly. Seth leaned forward and suddenly, without much warning, he and Roman shared a soft, barely there kiss. They didn't know why, maybe it was just nostalgia or the whiskey, or just because they felt like it, maybe it was familiar. Neither had a real answer except how nice, soft and comfortable it felt.

“Seth, I don't know what to do. I want Dean so badly,” Roman was honest with Seth, “But... I think I fucked up.”

“You did, but don't give up. Dean's been through hell and high water, but I've never seen him happier than when he's with you. You can't let him go now.” Seth leaned up and smiled, “I'll even help if you need me too. No one speaks Dean better than me.” 

“That's sweet Seth and you're right… I’m not giving up, and even though I appreciate your offer,” Roman smiled, “I think... I'm gonna have to do this my own way.”

* * *

 

**Later on that night.**

Dean was in bed by himself looking out towards the window. He couldn't sleep for a life of him and being in the apartment alone at night still scared him. He had no idea where Seth was but he didn't care right now. Dean pulled up the blankets over his naked body and curled up, hoping to just fall asleep when suddenly…

Something was thrown at his window.

At first Dean’s plan was to ignore it but the throwing didn't stop, so Dean put on his shirt and some boxers then went to the window to see what was happening.

He looked out and saw Roman there, smiling up at him.  Dean wanted to smile back but he was still so mad at him. He missed him so much though, maybe too much. Fuck, maybe more than too much. Dean rolled up the window and looked down at him, his blue eyes catching soft, inviting brown ones.

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters till the end! Who do you think is more wrong, Seth, Roman or Dean? - Melle


	6. Pieces Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels.

Dean didn't know what to do. 

He fought with Roman in his office just a week ago. The argument between them got so bad he thought he'd never see him again. Yet, there he was, outside his window, looking up at Dean with a soft smile on his face. Dean missed him so much but he was also still pretty angry with him. Roman was harsh, his words hurt Dean deeply, but at the same time, Dean hurt him just as badly.

They were both stuck, a proverbial rock and hard place between the feelings that kept growing between them each day and the hurt they both felt right now. Dean knew Roman wasn't a bad guy, in fact, he kept trying to prove to Dean that he wanted to be all about him but Dean was so angry and caught up in his emotions at even the  _ thought _ of Roman and Seth and Roman keeping their past relationship from him that… he just couldn't help but to go over there and confront him about it. Roman lied to him, Seth lied to him and Dean deserved the truth, way sooner than when he found out.

Apart of Dean just wanted to stay angry at him, and just cut him off for good but another part, a bigger part, of him wanted Roman to come upstairs and kiss him like he had kissed him in Italy, to be with him, in his very big arms once again. Dean chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at the one guy who meant more to him than anything.  He could have any guy he wanted, he could go back to being a bachelor too but, he was still he was there, smiling his goofy smile, hands in his pockets, most likely trying to apologize so… maybe just maybe Dean could hear him out. 

“Can I come up?” Roman asked him, and softly Dean nodded his head. Once he said yes, Roman didn't waste time, Dean watched him  dart inside the building, and that's when Dean got up and ran to the door. He waited five minutes, right in front of it like some schoolgirl with a crush and once he heard the soft knocks from Roman's hands it confirmed just how much Dean really did miss him. He opened the door gently, and once he did they stared into each other's eyes. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Roman closed the door behind him softly, then began to walk towards Dean. Fuck. Dean almost forgot how hot he was. Especially when he wasn't wearing a suit. He really wanted Roman to just grab him up, and kiss him while grabbing at his ass but he knew that couldn't happen. They needed to talk and not just about the fight. Dean figured since Roman came to apologize and talk it out then maybe it was time for Dean to be truthful too.

“S-Stay right there,” Dean stuttered out, keeping Roman from coming any closer, even though he wanted him just about... all over right now, he needed to remain stern so things didn't turn sexual. “I said you could come up, but you're not allowed to touch me in any way, shape or form. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Roman nodded, “I get it.” 

“Good, then follow me.” Roman followed Dean into the room, respecting his space like he asked him too. “Have a seat on the bed,” Dean told him, and Roman listened, he sat down on the edge of it, looking down at the sheets. They were the new Ralph Lauren one's he brought him from Italy. It was nice to know Dean at least kept one thing Roman gave him. “I'm gonna talk, but first, I need to know that I can trust you.”

“Dean,” Roman began, “Look, I'm so sorry for what I said last week, I was a complete jerk, you can trust me, I-” Roman was shushed by Dean's finger being placed on his lips. He didn't say anything else he just stared at Dean who was standing right in front of him. Roman waited for him to speak, but instead of speaking Dean slowly took off his shirt. He saw Roman’s brown eyes focused right on his body he hasn't seen in almost a week and a half. Roman tried to keep his composure when Dean took off his boxers as well, he was not fully erect yet but Roman could tell he was getting there and well fuck, so was he. “Dean.. w-what are you-” Again, Roman was quieted as Dean sat completely naked in his lap. He heard Dean release what sounded like a moan, but Roman could've just been imagining it from how horny he was right about now. 

“Three years ago, a man named Gavin almost took my life,” Dean's words were the one thing that got Roman to finally pay attention, he looked deep into blue eyes and saw how scared Dean was of just saying those words, “I was with him for 5 years, I'm 25, you can do the math. I thought he was so cool. you know. He was artsy, an asshole to everyone around him but sweet to me and I was a shy, naive and in love. Six months in, he hit me for the first time, a year in and I couldn't see out of my right eye, two more, four broken ribs and a long list of things that I let him do because I loved him.”

“Dean…” Roman wanted to hold him right about now but he couldn't. Dean asked him to keep his hands to himself so that's exactly what he planned on doing. 

“One night after choking me out and drugging me up so badly that I could barely walk, he was passed out next to me from all the drugs he had taken, so, I dragged my almost lifeless body up and I looked in the mirror,” Dean started to cry, “I saw someone I didn't recognize anymore. Someone who was in pain… much more pain than loving him was worth. So I hurried, I could barely breathe but I hurried, I grabbed only two sets of clothes, all of my money from my job and I left him in the middle of the night. I took the first flight I could to Florida and I stayed in a cheap motel for days. I was just hiding, so afraid because I knew he'd find me. He's always been good at finding me.” Dean looked down into his lap, then shook his head, teary blue eyes unable to stare back into Roman’s.

“One day I answered a roommate ad and that's how I met Seth. He didn't ask me about what happened. The first thing he did, was take me to the hospital. He used his name and insurance because he knew I was scared and they told me if I would've stayed one more week with Gavin I most likely  would've died.” 

“Oh my god,” Roman didn't know what to say, he wanted to kill this guy and he didn't even know him. How could someone hurt Dean that way and get away with it? “Dean… I'm so… so sorry.” 

“I'm not telling you this so you'll pity me, Roman. I'm stronger now than I ever was. I'm telling you this, bare, without any clothes because I want you to know me and see me. You've seen my scars when we've fucked, but I want you to know them. They're apart of me.” Dean took Roman's hands and placed them on his back, letting Roman feel the scar near his arm. “I want you to know them because… I want you around Roman. I want you and I know, compared to you life you had before you met me I'm not much of a prize but… I care about you, and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings.” 

“Hey,” Roman slowly cupped his face, “You're a prize to me,” he said back softly. He reached up, thumb grazing Dean's cheeks as he wiped a some tears from his sullen face. The small gesture made Dean smile, “I'm sorry for what I said too, truth is, you're nothing like Seth or anyone I've ever met. You're so strong Dean, strong, and beautiful. I know I can't promise we won't ever fight again but, I can promise you that I'll never hurt you. If you give me a real chance… us a real chance.. then maybe we can make this work.” 

Dean didn't say anything back, but he did however nod his head repeatedly. Roman smiled and brought him in for a much needed hug. Dean cried on his shoulder, in joy, in happiness and all for his past pain. Maybe that pain, everything he ever went through was all worth it because he was finally experiencing something real, and true and genuine... with a good man. 

“Dean…” Roman spoke soft as he pulled away, his hands wrapping around Dean in a secure hold that had Dean feeling like a kept man.

“Yeah?” Dean said back, his gentle blue eyes shining bright as they looked back into brown. 

“Can I stay the night?” Roman touched over his scar on his back and caressed it, then softly he nipped at Dean’s skin, which made Dean blush as he held him in his arms. “We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, I just wanna be with you.” 

“You can stay, all night and all day if you want,” Dean whispered, “Because I only want to be with you too.”

Dean watched Roman smile and the next thing he knew, his lips were being kissed softly, by the one man who Dean was starting to feel more for than he should. Roman laid him down against the pillows and Dean let his legs spread to fit him in and while they kissed Dean began to wonder how in the hell did he get so lucky.

* * *

 

**Three Months Later**

Seth woke up to the sounds of Dean giggling quite loudly. He rubbed the crust out of his eyes, put on his black playboy slippers Dean brought him for Christmas last year, then walked right into the kitchen. He could hear Dean laughing from his room which meant one thing: 

Roman was there. 

_ “Roman!” Dean laughed, “Stop it! Oh my god!” _ Seth heard him say, as he began to make coffee, then he got the pans out of the cupboard for breakfast.  _ “You're so bad!”  _  Dean was so loud with the billionaire, which probably meant that he was trying his best to get into Dean's underwear right now. Seth grabbed his pair of headphones he kept in the kitchen, put them on then pressed play on his phone. Listening to heavy metal at 8am wasn't ideal but it was better than hearing the repeated sounds of the Dean and Roman show, which had been playing everyday, all night after Dean got out of work… all week in Seth’s apartment. 

_ “FUCK!”  _

_ “OH MY GOD!” _

_ “DON'T STOP!”   _ Dean was screaming and somehow Seth could  _ still _ hear it. 

Great. 

Just fucking great.

Seth rolled his eyes as he took out some turkey bacon and some eggs then began to scramble them. He could hear Dean moaning and calling Roman ‘Daddy’ through his stupid, insanely cheap headphones and Seth really wanted to scream but he knew his neighbor Elias, would be knocking on his door in no time just to see if he's okay and right now Seth couldn’t bare to face him either. So, instead he scrambled the eggs faster,  hoping that they cooked just as fast so his front row ticket to  _ Dean and Roman’s orgasmic adventure _ ended soon. 

“You're so… big!” Dean again was singing Roman's praises and that's when Seth decided to throw the headphones across the room. “Roman!” He could hear Dean say, “Mmm, yes daddy!” Seth poured his egg mixture into the pan and decided to just listen. Dean had Roman moaning out just as much, but Dean sounded like he was overwhelmed with pleasure. A feeling Seth remembered all too well. Suddenly, there were flashes of the failed relationship with the one man Seth actually thought he had a future with, who was now in that room, fucking his best friend. Seth sighed, his hazel eyes closing as he remembered moments of them, that he shouldn't. 

_ 4 years ago _

_ “Roman!” Seth held onto Roman’s pecs as his arms were being held down by the billionaire. He felt his impending orgasm coming on but Roman didn't want to stop just yet.  They had been going at it for hours and he still wanted more. Seth couldn't barely take it but he loved Roman’s dick so much he'd never quit, not by a long shot. “Oh shit!” Seth whimpered as he jerked up, but Roman kept him in place, making him ride his big dick to completion. “Oh fucking hell! Roman baby, I'm gonna..” Seth cried it out, ready for the most explosive orgasm of his life when he felt Roman sit up, and pull him in close, they stared deep into each other's eyes while Seth creamed all over their bodies. Roman was on the brink, and Seth knew he had him there, he kept going even though he was exhausted, and soon he felt it, Roman had come into the condom inside of him. He felt him hold onto him tight, as they both panted then came down from their high.  _

_ “Goddamn, Rollins, you are…” Roman didn't finish his sentence because he fell back onto the bed, with Seth on top. “God, I haven't had sex that great in years.” Seth smiled at the compliments. He licked the cum off of his chest, making Seth blush before he laid out on top of him.  _

_ “Really? So…” Seth entwined their legs, and laced their fingers together, “Would you say that I was the best sex you ever had?”  _

_ “Mmm,” Roman playfully thought about it for a second, “Definitely top 10... percent,” He teased.  _

_ “Oh you asshole! YOU'RE so dead!” Seth playfully punched him and that's when Roman pulled him in, and began kissing him softly. _

Seth shook his head so he could stop thinking about them. He realized they were over now and as much as that hurt him he was happy for Dean now. He had someone who Seth could happily say deserved Dean in the best way possible. He grabbed his eggs and bacon ready to retreat back to him room but… “Mmm!” he heard an unfamiliar  _ small _ moan from Dean, so Seth decided to do something he probably shouldn't. He walked over to Dean's room and opened it up, only to see Dean’s head at the edge of the bed, and his ass in the air as Roman fucked him from behind. No wonder why it got so quiet, Dean was practically eating his sheets while Roman held his hips and thrusted deep inside of him. 

Fuck. Seth had to admit they were so fucking hot together. 

“Shit!” Roman stopped suddenly, still not realizing that Seth was watching, “Babe, the condom broke.” Dean got up abruptly, once again not noticing Seth there and he looked at Roman seriously, “Roman!” he pushed him, “I told you we can't do it doggie, it always seems to break in that position!” 

“Is it my fault you feel so damn good in that position that I literally bust out of the condom?” 

“No, it's your fault for being so big!” Dean shouted at him, and Roman smirked. Dean playfully rolled his eyes then got back down and spread his cheeks once again, “Do you want to just... keep going?” 

“Wait…” Roman stopped smiling, “You mean like… raw?” His voice went up all too excitedly.

“Um, yeah, only if you want though.” 

“Oh my god!” Seth shouted out by accident which had both men looking over at the door. 

“SETH!” Dean got up, his chest getting red as he covered himself with his sheet. Roman however did not. He just sat there, with a smile as he watched Dean hurry to cover himself, “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough to watch Roman flex while he was fucking you and long enough to hear you say you wanted it… raw,” Seth smirked while he ate a scoop of egg, “Dean, you minx. Have you  _ ever _ fucked a guy without a condom?” 

“Have you  _ ever _ minded your own business?” Dean yelled back at him. 

“Wait… have you?” Roman asked Dean curiously.

“Roman!” Dean blushed, “Um.. no.” he finally confessed, “Have you?” 

Suddenly, Roman and Seth stared at each other, then they both looked away. Dean noticed it, so he hit Roman on the shoulder softly, “Oh my god, you two have fucked... bareback?” 

Roman didn't say anything, and neither did Seth for a second. He knew Dean and him were still not on the best terms and this could really ruin them for good but, he also knew that, Dean deserved the truth. “Only once... and it was an accident.” 

“What do you mean, it was an accident?” Dean asked confused. “How is your bare dick inside of my best friend an accident?”

“Seth…” Roman looked at him seriously, “We don't have to tell it.” 

“But I wanna know,” Dean said as he looked between the two men, “So, someone better tell me.”

“Well… I just got done with a set at the club that night, and I was covered in body glitter. Roman was waiting for me in his car. I got in, still pretty much glistening and we started flirting… he basically told me I smelled good and looked tasty if I recall and um…” Seth bit his lip, “He smelled really good as well.” Roman tried his best to look down, “To keep the story short, somehow I ended up dancing for him and one thing lead to another but we didn't have protection. So I told him it was okay and we… did it without the condom.” 

“Oh my god,” Dean actually felt jealous, “He's danced for you?” he asked, while staring at a guilty Roman. 

“He was my boyfriend at the time, and he's the best stripper in Miami, of course he's danced for me.” Roman blushed shyly as he admitted it. He was hoping Dean didn't get upset over it, it was a long time ago but he was still so insecure about their past relationship. In a surprising act, Dean smiled and laid down against his pillows. 

“Okay, I'll give you that one… I gotta admit, I've seen Seth dance, he is very… enticing.” Dean’s words shocked both Seth and Roman who was trying but failing to hide his erection. “Once we almost had sex too so, I get it and we're even.” Dean replied, kissing Roman's cheek.

“Hold up,” Roman pulled back from him, “You and Seth had sex?” Roman sat up indian style looking between them. “How come I didn't know about this?”

“Almost is the key word,” Seth shrugged, “We were drunk and high off some weed I got from a friend, Dean had officially been living with me for a year, we decided to drink tequila and play board games in the living room. One thing lead to another and the next thing I know, Dean was inside of me. But not for long, we stopped and laughed, didn't even cum.” Seth went to go put his plate in the fridge then he came back in, “Can I come in?” 

“Uh sure,” Dean nodded, while Roman smiled. Seth sat on the bed then Dean covered Roman’s erection with the blanket, just so he wouldn't get any ideas. 

“You know,” Roman began, “I've had both of you in different ways,” Dean blushed while Seth bit his lips, “And both have had me in different ways,” The billionaire felt so cocky, “I wonder what the next step will be..” He furrowed his brows playfully at them, “Imagine how hot it would be if we had like… a threesome?” Dean looked at Seth while Roman spoke, “Me fucking Dean while he fucks you, or vice versa?”

“Ha! You wish,” Seth said quickly, “Dean couldn't handle me back then and you're  _ never _ tasting me again Reigns, you've had your fill… besides, I don't think Dean is into sharing,” Seth told him while looking at Dean who was silently thanking him. 

“You're right, besides, I'm not really looking to share Dean either.” Roman gave him a wet kiss on the cheek then he got up and put his pants on. “I actually have to go babe, I've got meetings all day and then I'm going to LA this weekend for a business deal so I'll be back on Friday to love on you.” He said while getting dressed.

“Friday?” Dean frowned, and got up, forgetting that he was nude, just so he could go over to him. “What will I do without you until then?” 

Roman snatched him up in front of Seth and held his bare waist, he kissed Dean gently then whispered something in his ear that had Dean giggling, then he slapped his ass and pulled back, they kissed again for longer than what was necessary, then Roman cupped his face, nipping at his lips and smiling before he finished up getting dressed. 

“I'll see you Friday okay?” Roman promised. He kissed Dean one last time then smiled, “I…” he stopped himself, and cleared his throat, “I'll miss you.” 

“I'll… miss you too.” Dean said back softly. He watched him go and didn't notice Seth watching him watch Roman. Once he heard the door shut he turned around and put his boxers and tank top that Roman thrown on the floor back on. 

“Oh my god,” Seth finally spoke while Dean got back in bed and grabbed his book to read. “That goodbye… it was so intense. Like I'm pretty sure I don't have a soul yet I could feel the chemistry between you two. Damn. You guys really must be in love huh?”

Dean suddenly froze and looked up at Seth, “Just because we took a trip down memory lane while Roman was here, doesn't mean I forgive you for lying to me or using me.” Dean's voice was stern, “So you can leave now.” 

“Dean, come on, that was months ago,” Seth pleaded, “I miss you and I'm sorry. I went a little nuts, yes, but you got the guy now and he cares a lot about you… he might even love you,” Seth looked down at that, “I'll always be a little jealous of that but now, all I want is my best friend back.” 

Dean listened to Seth's pleas and honestly a part of him wanted to tell him to just fuck right off. He hurt him and tried to scheme and use Dean to hurt Roman too but in the end, Seth got nothing and Dean had everything. He had Roman, a good job and his life was turning around, while Seth was so visibly unhappy. He was still so angry with him but… Seth was his best friend. And at the end of the day, Dean knew he could count on him no matter what.

“I'm still pissed off that you would try and use me dude like after everything we've been through together, that was shitty of you.” Dean sighed, while Seth looked down, “But... I think I can try to move past it. It'll take awhile but, I think I can try.” 

Seth couldn't stop smiling as Dean said he'd try to give him another chance. It's been everything he had been wanting to hear for months now. “Dean!” Seth jumped on him and they both fell back against the pillows. “I'm so happy right now you have no idea!” Seth replied as he bounced up and down on top of him. 

“Will you calm down?” Dean laughed at his friend, “All this jumping is going to get me hard again,” he joked. 

“Oh yeah?” Seth smirked and slowed down on top of Dean, instead of jumping he started slowly moving his ass against his dick, feeling it get hard underneath him, “You know, Roman was right,” He teased, “A threesome might not be the worst idea in the world,” Seth watched Dean's confused face as he placed his hands on his hips, “Imagine you both fucking me at the same time?” 

“Seth…” Dean was breathless as Seth moved back and forth on his dick, “If we were to have a threesome…” Dean gave in, pulling Seth in and making him moan as Dean playfully grabbed his ass, “Roman would have to be… present. Cause just me and you are  _ never _ going there again.” He kissed Seth’s reddened cheek then he got up, “I'm gonna take a shower,” He told Seth, winking as he walked away, leaving Seth there horny, confused and wondering if that was a yes or a definite no.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Dean could not stop giggling. 

He and Roman laughed lightly as they walked up the block towards Dean’s apartment. Dean kept laughing at nothing while Roman held onto his unsteady hips as they made it inside. They had just come from a beautiful dinner where Dean was all smiles as he was surrounded by his billionaire. It had been months together now, Roman stopped seeing other men, and him and Dean were exclusively dating. Dean thought that he'd never feel this way again, this crazy, amazing, playful, soft, infatuation for a person. He thought Gavin killed that in him long ago, but he was wrong.  He went from being in lust with Roman, to in like with him, to full blown, inconsolable, love.

Dean didn't want to tell him so soon, but each day he felt it. He loved him, his sweet, sexy, beautiful, charming, soft, sensual man. He was in love again for the first time in three years and for once… it didn't scare him. 

They were like magnets at dinner, eating off the same plate, finishing each other's sentences and practically sharing a seat while they ate. The champagne bottles were flowing, and so were the kisses to his champagne soaked pink lips, and gropes of his ass. They were lucky Roman co-owned the restaurant because the way they were carrying on, anywhere else they probably would've gotten kicked out. 

Dean was buzzed, but only slightly while they got in the elevator. The first thing he did was push three different buttons, none of which were his floor. But it seemed like it didn't matter because soon, Roman was on him, grabbing onto his his waist, and pulling him in for softer than usual kisses. Dean exhaled heavily, his hands resting on Roman's chest before they went around towards his ass. He groped it, making Roman smirk against him, pulling back just slightly, “You like that ass?” Roman asked, as he teased at Dean’s lips gently, moving his own down his body. 

“Mm, I love it,” Dean nodded, bringing him closer, “I love your nice ass, your beautiful thighs, that beard scratching my asshole while you eat me out, and I love that big, thick, juicy dick,” Dean told him, a playful smile creeping up on his face. He felt Roman turn him around in the elevator, and Dean smirked while he pressed his ass against Roman’s erection.

“Mmm,” Roman was a bit rough as he pulled on Dean’s hips, making him whimper, “What else do you love about me baby?” 

The elevator finally opened on the right floor before Dean could answer. He felt Roman hold him close, their lips never unattached as they walked towards Dean’s door. The words were escaping as passion began to take over. Roman's hand fell to their door as their kiss became so heavy. Dean could barely breathe from how deep the kisses felt, but he didn't wanna stop. Now or ever actually. He had been dancing over this feeling for a long time, but now, something in him just could not hold it in any longer. 

“Oh my god, Roman… mmm... I love you,” Suddenly, they both stopped kissing and Roman looked deep into his eyes. Dean knew he probably wouldn't say it back but he saw him, the brown iris was gleaming and Roman was about to say something… maybe the words Dean so desperately wanted to hear but before he could, they both heard footsteps coming up the stairs. For some reason a chill ran down Dean's spine and that's how he knew… he knew exactly who it was. 

“Dean?” Gavin slowly came over to them and smiled, “I guess I've finally found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. So we're at a turning point folks. A lot of stuff is about to happen. Some you may not like. I strongly advise you to exit out and dont read if you don't think its stuff you can handle. I'd understand. -Melle


	7. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 내 피 땀 눈물

Dean felt like his entire life was flashing before his eyes.

He remembered being young and realizing he liked other boys. He wound up telling his dad while they fixed up an old Chevy impala together. His father's greasy hands came from under the hood, he wiped em off with an even greasier towel, then outright said he didn't care who Dean was dating, and that Dean dating men wasn’t the problem. He just wanted him to be happy.

A year later, when he introduced him to Gavin his father pulled Dean aside in the kitchen and told him that he didn't trust Gavin at all. Dean, a fool in love at the time, just told his dad everything was going to be okay. A couple years later when his dad died, Gavin was too drugged and fed up to go to the funeral. So, Dean went alone, and cried alone too.

Now, years later a man Dean thought was finally out of his life for good... was there. He was in a suit like he actually had money for anything other than drugs. Dean saw him smile, his devoid of life, half smirk he'd always remember, and he saw him move closer, and say that finally found him. Dean wanted to run, he wanted to hide again but before he could do any of that, Roman had let go of him, ignoring Dean's soft shake of his head as he cocked back, and punched Gavin, right in the mouth.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?” Roman asked with a swift kick of his expensive shoe, hitting Gavin in the ribs like he used to hit Dean. He bent down and grabbed at his bloodied suit jacket and punched Gavin repeatedly, while Dean, watched, frozen, silent, scared and confused.

“Dean baby, tell this loser to stop it!” Gavin demanded, looking at Dean with his devilish green eyes. The eyes Dean's been afraid of seeing again for three entire years. “Now, Dean!” His voice, made Dean close his eyes, trying to fight his nature to listen to him, to be his puppet.. to be hurt by him.

“Roman, baby, please!” Dean finally pleaded, pulling Roman off of him, and standing in between him and Gavin. Roman had blood all over his new suit, and even though it was Gavin’s blood, which was more than deserved, Dean couldn't forgive himself if he let Roman hurt Gavin and ruin his reputation because of him.

“Move, Dean.” Roman told him.

“No,” Dean said back, “Listen to me, you are better than this, better than him okay?” Roman’s anger subsided slowly as he looked down into his soft blue eyes. After a minute of heavy breathing, he nodded his answer and watched Dean breathe out a sigh of relief then he pressed his forehead against Roman's while Gavin watched in anger, “You should… go,” He whispered to Roman.

“No,” Roman refused, “I'm not leaving you alone with him.”

“Roman-”  
“I said no, Dean! I'm not leaving. He's never going to hurt you again.”

“Roman, please… just trust me okay? He has no control over me anymore.” Dean touched his chest softly, then he felt Roman pull him in, and just look deep into his eyes. They shared a quick kiss then Roman finally pulled away. He whispered something in Dean's ear then touched over his face very gently before he stepped over Gavin and left down the stairs.

As soon as he was gone, Gavin got up, and wasted no time as he forced himself on Dean. He was bloodied all over his face, he was bleeding heavily from his mouth, but luckily the nose didn't look broken. He pressed a scared Dean up against the door, and put his hands around Dean's neck, squeezing gently.

“Who the fuck is that huh? That your new boyfriend?” He asked as he began to choke Dean, while his blue eyes stared back at him. “Answer me! I asked... who the fuck was that?”

“He is my boyfriend,” Dean spat, pushing Gavin back hard, shocking him at his defiance. “Don't you put your fucking hands on me.” He replied, strong, fierce and not afraid. Gavin was so surprised, Dean used to be so afraid of him, now he was staring back at him like he was ready for whatever Gavin had planned…

Fuck. Gavin thought.

This was going to be harder than he planned.

Dean opened his door, and he came in, and naturally Gavin followed. He clicked on the light then grabbed a towel from the rack and threw it at Gavin. He caught it, then started cleaning up his hands, mouth and nose, while he watched Dean go in for some water.

Gavin watched as the man who used to be his stand there looking at him like he was the pathetic one. The roles reversed somehow… he thought he'd come back and get Dean back very quickly but things had changed… he wasn't afraid anymore… that put a huge dent in Gavin’s plans. “We have to talk Dean,” Gavin finally spoke after all the blood was gone or dried, “We have a lot to discuss.”

“Gavin,” Dean sighed, “I don't know what you came here expecting but I promise you, there is nothing to talk about.”

“Yes the fuck there is!” Gavin shouted, his anger rising, “Like how you just left me in the middle of the fucking night? How it took me years to find you and you now that I did and I see you kissing all over some rich guy?” Dean’s eyes went wide, “Yeah, I know all about richy rich. I'm assuming he knows all about me too since he punched me in the fucking face.”

“Leave Roman out of this!” Dean yelled back at him and as soon as he did, Gavin was up, going over to him and getting right into Dean's personal space.

“What the fuck did you just say to me huh?” The asshole pushed Dean's head repeatedly, “You think cause you got some rich dick now that means you're brave enough to go against me, huh?” he forced Dean's eyes on him, watching them get watery like they used to when he would threaten him before.

“One, Roman has NOTHING to do with this,” Dean's rage could be heard so clearly through his tone, “Two I left you because you beat me, and drug me until I could barely remember my own name.” It was Dean's turn to push him now, “You know I actually used to be scared to see you again, wondering if I would be strong enough to tell you to _go fuck yourself,_ and guess what asshole? I am. I am strong enough to stand up to you now. Roman is waiting downstairs and if you touch me again, he'll have the cops here before you can say 5 to 10 years.”

Dean stood face to face with the man who abused him and he never felt so confident and powerful. Gavin hurt him a long time ago but on Dean’s journey towards healing and finding love again with Roman and finding himself again thanks to Seth he realized how much stronger he had become. Gavin tried his best to come back into Dean's life and control him again but Dean was different now, he was happier now.

Dean was the one in control.

Gavin pulled away from Dean for a second and then frustrated, he ran his hands through his red hair. After a minute he started laughing to himself, and that's when Dean secretly got out his phone. He texted Roman that he might need him to come back, but before he could click send, Gavin was grabbing at his arm.

“Are you texting him?” He angrily asked as he pulled on Dean’s hand and tossed his phone across the room.

“Let me go Gavin! I SWEAR!” Dean screamed but Gavin just held onto his body, carrying Dean until he threw him against the wall. He pushed his face into it, then breathed in his scent from his neck, exhaling heavily while Dean helplessly whimpered.

“Fine, you're stronger now and you got a nice little rich jerk to protect you I get that, but tell me something, Dean, who's protecting him?” Gavin asked as Dean struggled against him, “You of all people know what I'm capable of Dean, and if I can't fucking have you, he can't either,” He mushed Dean's face harder into the wall, “So this is what you're gonna do,” Dean whimpered as he squeezed his arm, tight, “You're gonna break up with richy rich this week, with a lie that you're still in love with me.”

“I WONT!” Dean screamed, but he felt Gavin twist his arm tighter, and something almost pop. Dean cried out loudly, but he knew no one could hear him.

“You will, you're gonna do this then NEVER see him again, or me and my boys I have here? We're going to wait for him, outside his nice little hotels or the many homes he has one day, and we're gonna gut him like a fish.”

He let Dean go and pushed him forward, watching him cry out as he held his arm, “Think about it Dean, I heard you say you loved him right? Then I know that you don't want you precious rich man to die. So do the right thing. Break it off or else. You have three days to do it… or I will be in touch.”

Gavin smirked as he exited, and Dean sobbed. He thought he was strong enough to take Gavin on alone, he thought he couldn't find a way to hurt him again but... he was wrong.

* * *

  
**Two days later**

Dean didn't want to do this.

In fact it was probably the last thing he ever wanted to do. For two days he kept racking his brain on how to get out from under Gavin’s ultimatum but the more he thought about it the more he knew that there was no situation where Roman would end up safe. Even if he told Roman everything, and they found a way to lock Gavin away somehow, he would find a way, to get Dean back.

He always found a way.

So Dean knew that the best option was to hurt Roman to save him. He kept his head down as he went up elevator to the penthouse floor. Roman was staying at the hotel for a few days while construction on his other site got fixed. Just two days ago they made plans on staying there all weekend together, eating room service, drinking overly expensive champagne, wrapped up in each other. Dean took out his phone and sadly he looked at the text messages Roman's been leaving him for days now.

 **Roman: Baby, I miss you, let me know what's going on?**  
**Roman: Hey, you haven't answered my calls, I even called Seth and he said you were home, what's wrong? What did he do?**  
**Roman: Baby?**  
**Roman: Dean?**  
**Roman: ???**

Dean wanted to answer them, he did but he couldn't bring himself too. One text from him about how much he missed him and Dean would've forgotten what he was supposed to do. The elevator finally opened right into the apartment and Dean didn't bother calling out for him. He already knew where he was. He put his bag down and then walked straight into the study, where he found Roman sitting, with his glasses on, going through papers.

“Knock knock,” Dean said sarcastically, watching those brown eyes fall on him and a wide smile form on his beautiful face.

“Dean, baby! Hey!” Roman didn't waste any time, he grabbed at Dean and pulled him down on top of him. He felt Roman hold his waist tight, then he peppered kisses all over Dean's neck. Dean selfishly allowed himself to be indulged in his man's kisses, even though he knew what he had to do, he still couldn't help how Roman made him feel. He was Dean's everything and Dean was about to ruin all of it, right then and there.

“I missed you,” Roman whispered, pushing Dean up on his table even though all of his important papers were there. “Did you miss me?” He asked, as he tried to unbutton Dean's shirt.

Dean whimpered helplessly as Roman kissed at his palm, and popped the buttons on his shirt open only to be pulled right onto his lap. He brought Dean in for kisses that made his whole body spark in delight, and for a minute or two Dean allowed himself to get lost in him, grinding his ass against Roman's erection, allowing him to squeeze his ass as he saw fit. His lips and hands were all over, his body against Dean's was his favorite symphony, the music of how they moved, how they touched was gentle, glorious, a spectacle of emotions but… Dean had to stop.

“Roman… no..” Dean whispered against him, pushing away from his touch and body to stand up and start pacing.

“Babe?” Roman was confused, “What's wrong?”

This was it.

This was the moment that Dean was about to lose the man he truly loved forever. He was willing to lose him just to make sure that he was safe from Gavin and his wicked ways. Dean couldn't stop the tears from forming in his blue eyes as he tried to muster up the courage to lie to the one man who cared about him more than anything, for the sake of love and protection.

“I…” Dean mumbled then looked down, willing himself to stay strong or else Roman wouldn't believe anything he said, “I know you're wondering why I went m.i.a for two days…”

“Um, yeah,” Roman agreed, “I was kind of worried when you didn't answer my calls or texts but that's all in the past, because you're here now, now come here beautiful I wasn't done kissing you,” he tried to pull Dean back in but Dean just pulled away again and shook his head.

“Roman,” Dean exhaled, he really didn't want to hurt him like this, but he had too, it was the only way, “Those two days I was gone… I did some thinking to myself. I realize that even though you are great and I... I love you,” he swallowed softly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down frustratedly, “I realized that um…” He picked at his fingernails, “... that I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you anymore.”

As soon as the words came out of Dean’s mouth and he saw the confused look on Roman’s face, Dean realized he had done it… he said the words he didn't want to say all because of love. His love for Roman was the only thing that made hurting him worth it.

Dean would do anything to save his life.

“Wait .. what?” Roman was so confused, “Dean, baby, where is this coming from?”

“Don't okay? Don't ask. Just accept it and let me go.” Dean left abruptly after he spoke, running towards the elevator so Roman couldn't see him cry.

“DEAN WAIT!” Roman ran after him, he saw Dean pressing the elevator button rapidly and that's when he stopped right in front of it, so Dean couldn't get on. “Dean come on, talk to me,” Roman begged him even though Dean refused to look him in the eye, “Two days ago you were telling me you loved me and now you're ending it? What's going on?” he paused for a second, “Wait… is this about Gavin?” Dean’s watery blue eyes shot up in guilt, “It is isn't it? What did he do to you baby?” Roman asked, softly, “Tell me what he did.”

“He did NOTHING!” Dean felt the tears falling freely now as he lied to the man he loved with everything in him, “This isn't about Gavin. This is about you. You're so selfish and so used to men throwing themselves at you that you can't take a hint when one doesn't want you anymore. Gavin came back and he showed me the light.” Dean was full on crying now, his own words hurting him deeply, “He showed me how bad you are for me. There is no one else for me but him. Now STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

Dean tried to push Roman hard but he just grabbed at him, holding onto Dean’s waist tight. He slowly pulled Dean in, close to his body like he was before. Dean gasped softly as his chin was gently lifted to force those blue eyes on brown again, “Dean, you hate that man, you told me yourself. There's no way this is true, please… just tell me the truth.”

“I AM!” Dean yelled back, as he tried not to sob. He pushed Roman away hard, then shook his head, “He’s changed,” Dean lied, “He’s changed for me, and I think that we can make it work this time. That I can make it work with him now.”

“DEAN, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF?” Roman was screaming now, but Dean knew why, he was upset and he had every right to be. “This guy hurt you, beat you and drugged you, you can’t just go back to him!”

“I can do what I want, and you’re not gonna stop me. From now on Roman, I'm his and you CAN'T have me. Got it?”

Dean and Roman looked at each other, brown eyes were full and Dean’s blues were heavy, red and puffy as he watched Roman cry. It was the worst sight he ever seen, the man he loved, in pain because of Dean. Nothing could be heard in the penthouse, besides the heavy breaths exchanged between them and the sounds of both of their hearts breaking.

The elevator finally opened on the penthouse floor, and Dean took one last look at Roman before he got on. The doors was closing, but Roman didn't take his eyes off of him once. Dean was losing him… for good, his heart felt like it was in his throat, there was pain in his stomach… he hurt the one man who promised never to hurt him. Dean felt like shit, but even more so when he heard Roman say,

“...I got it.” as the elevator doors closed on him and the best relationship Dean ever had.

* * *

 

Later on that night

Dean came home early from work because Mr. Regal said he looked “dreadful.” He felt it too. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Roman there, and every single time it was a good memory. Dean started to think about them having sex early in the morning in Italy, Roman’s soft smile, his beard, that silly way he laughed… it was everything Dean was missing. He sighed heavily, ready to just come home, and go to bed when his phone rang.  
Dean looked down at the unmarked number and he sighed, he already knew who it was. He answered it, as he came into his apartment and went into his room.

“Hello baby,” Gavin sarcastically stated, “As you know time is officially up and you know what that means right?”

“It means nothing!” Dean responded, anger full in his voice, “I did what you asked, I broke up with him and I told him that we were back together. Now do your part, leave Roman alone.”

“Those are the words I was dying to hear. Good job babe, hey, I want you to take a look out of your window.” Dean was hesitant but he knew Gavin would try something if he didn't. So, he walked to the window and saw a black car parked right in front of their building, with a guy inside, looking directly up at Dean. “That is my friend, Tiny, he's going to be looking after you and making sure you stay away from your favorite rich man. Now if you go anywhere near him, Tiny will tell me and Roman will be dead before _you_ can say five to ten years.”

Dean was starting to become sick of the threats, “Why not just look after me yourself huh? You too scared to take me on now that you know I can fight back?”

“Oh Dean, you fool, this isn't about just you anymore, this about teaching you and the man you claim to love a lesson. No one gets away from me. I may not want to fuck you anymore, and you may be able to fight back now, but I still own you, Dean. Understand, that I will always own you.”

Dean didn't get a chance to reply because Gavin had already hung up. He was so angry he tossed his phone across the room, it smashed against the wall then fell down to the ground hard. Dean collapsed to the floor, he was in so much pain. From the lost of his first real love with Roman to his ex still haunting him. Dean had nowhere he could turn and the light that was once on so bright, felt so dim, so far away at the end of the tunnel.

“Hey! I heard a loud smashing sound what happened-” Seth cut himself off as he took a look around the room. There were pieces of phone all over the floor and Dean was crying near his bed. Seth dropped everything he was holding onto the floor then came right over to Dean and scooped him up into his arms.

Dean cried onto his shoulder and Seth held him tight, allowing him to stain his new Gucci dress shirt. Right now, the fabric didn't matter. Dean was in trouble and as a best friend, Seth knew his duty was to protect his heart.

“Seth he… hurt me,” Dean whimpered against him.

“Shh, it's okay,” Seth told him, holding him tightly, “You don't have to explain.” He didn't because Seth already knew who Dean was talking about and for sure he was going to deal with him all by himself...tonight.

“I'll take care of everything.”

* * *

 

It was breaching one in the morning but Seth didn't give a shit. After letting Dean cry it out for an hour he fell asleep in Seth's arms. Seth woke him up, gave him a pill to relax him, then let Dean sleep it off. He still didn't tell him what happened tonight but he didn't have too. Seth already knew who had hurt Dean and now he was pulling up in his driveway to confront him.

Seth slammed the car door, then walked up the path, past the beautiful rose garden and gate, towards his house. He banged on the door instead of knocking and then tapped his foot anxiously waiting for him to open the door. Five minutes went past before Seth heard footsteps then he a door opening.

“Seth…” Roman stood there, in nothing but basketball shorts and no shirt. He had an unopened bottle of jack in his hands and sadness in his brown eyes, “Why are you here?” He asked, leaving the door open for Seth to come in.

“I…” Seth tried not to focus on his body as he came inside and slammed the door. It's been awhile since Seth had seen his full body. Goddamnit, he was still so damn hot. But right now, Seth had to focus, he had to remember why he came there. “I came to yell at you,” Seth said, following Roman past the living room into the kitchen, where Roman took out to frosted glasses.

“Yell at me?” He laughed in return, pouring the brown liquid into the glasses and pushing one over to Seth, “What did I do now?”

“DON'T PLAY DUMB!” Seth responded, picking up the glass of expensive whiskey and pouring it in the drain. Roman watched him pour it out then shrugged, ready to drink his own now, but Seth grabbed that out of his hands too and poured it out. He saw Roman breathe heavily out of his nose, a sign Seth knew all too well. He was angry, good, Seth thought. Maybe now he would get some answers. “I FOUND DEAN CRYING ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT.” Seth came up in Roman's face, “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO HUH?” He asked pushing him once, “ANSWER ME!”

Roman didn't answer him, he just stared Seth down then began to walk off. “HEY!” Seth screamed, following him to god knows where, “TALK TO ME. FUCKING BE A MAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO DEAN!” Seth didn't know what came over him, but he pushed Roman forward, and at that point Roman stopped and turned around. Seth saw the look in his eye, the one of sadness gone, replaced by his anger.

Before he knew what was happening he was grabbed by his arms and pushed hard into the wall. Seth's back hit it harshly but that was the least of his worries right now. Those brown eyes were lit a flame as he held Seth, both of his hands imprinting on the strippers skin.

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK DEAN WAS THE ONLY ONE HURT HUH?” It was Roman’s turn to shout now, right in Seth’s face.

“CAUSE I KNOW YOU!” Seth shouted back, fighting against Roman's strong hold. “YOU HURT EVERYONE YOU CLAIM TO LOVE!”

“Fuck you, Rollins.”  
“Yeah? Fuck you too Roman.”

Their brown eyes stared each other down and it was like they could see everything that they were trying to hide. Roman breathed heavily in his face, staring from Seth’s eyes down towards his lips. Seth’s breathing was softer, but rapid, as he did the same. He thought Roman was going to calm down, maybe put some much needed space between them but… he didn't. Instead, he moved in closer, holding Seth's hands tight over his head. Seth couldn't even think about what happened next, he never thought it would ever happen again but after one look in his dangerous brown eyes, and that tight body on his own, Seth was kissed, hard on the mouth.

He gasped at the hard kiss, holding it for only a second before he pushed Roman just as hard off of him. He got pushed into the other wall and that's when Seth slapped him hard in the face. He watched a bit of Roman's hair come out of it's bun by the slap, but Roman didn't give a shit, he came back over to Seth, in his space again and this time he didn't grab him. Instead, he softly pulled Seth in and looked deep into his eyes. Seth touched his bare chest gently, his hand moving down his tattooed chest piece, as memories began to flood in his mind.

 _“You ever think about it?” Roman asked as he kissed Seth’s cheek softly._  
_“Think about what?” Seth giggled his reply._  
_“Forever, with me?”_

Once upon a time this man was his, and now he was there, wanting to be his again. Seth didn't know what came over him, or why but the moment Roman's lips touched his again, Seth found himself kissing him back. They fell back against the wall, their tongues wild and clashing as Seth's back hit hard yet again. Roman’s hands were the devil, falling slowly to Seth's sides, on down, picking him up off his feet, and pressing him into the wall. Seth whimpered at the taste of his tanned lips, and that big dick itching to be let out of its confines. Seth’s hands moved up his body, towards his chain, around his neck, he still wore it, a piece his mom gave him before she went back to Hawaii. He touched over it, then moved them to around his neck, playing softly with his baby hairs as passion took over all thoughts.

He forgot how good of a kisser Roman was, how did he forget when he did that soft thing with his tongue while his beard scratched against Seth’s lips?

He didn't even notice he was being carried to the room, he felt like he was floating, like there was nothing in the world but him and Roman. They came inside, and Roman pushed him up against the wall again, their lips unattached for just a second, so Roman could turn Seth around. His back was to Roman's front, and that's when Roman grabbed at his hip and slammed his erection against Seth's ass, making him moan.

He would usually tell Seth to take off his clothes, or give some demand right about now, but something about him was different. His lips kept floating from Seth’s down to his neck. He pulled his shirt aside to expose some skin, then softly nipped at Seth’s tanned flesh. Seth’s hand clasped on the wall, and Roman entwined it with his own, while the other pulled Seth’s body into him. Their tongues found each other again, breaths escaping, while they tangled gently as Roman squeezed his sides. They stopped kissing long enough for Roman to take off Seth's shirt. Then his tight jeans and shoes, but leaving his underwear on.

Seth was basically naked, but he didn't turn around until he heard Roman's shorts drop to the floor. When he turned around, he watched Roman stand there, nude, slowly stroking his erection. Seth let out a breathless whimper as he watched him. He knew it was so wrong, to want Roman this badly, but he couldn't help it. He's been the only man that had Seth like this, love sick, dumb struck for four long years, and nothing has changed now. Seth came over to him, and slowly pushed Roman down onto the bed. He spread his legs, and those hazel eyes stayed on him, as his mouth surrounded his thick, reddish brown head.

Roman let out the deepest, sexiest moan Seth's heard of in four long years, his mouth was wide, jaw dropping just slightly as he watched Seth take all of him in without gagging. He bobbed his head slowly up and down, his tongue twirling as he sucked, and slurped and teased Roman slowly. He felt him grab at the back of his black hair, something Seth was more than accustomed throughout the years. He heard him moan, louder than his first, as he sucked faster. Seth loved the taste of his savory dick, fuck, he missed it so much.

He got pulled back up, letting his dick release with a pop. Seth’s underwear got pulled off swiftly, then he brought into Roman’s lap. They exchanged a heavy glance, one that spoke of volumes without actual words. Seth felt Roman’s hands moving down his back, then he cupped both of Seth's asscheeks in his big, smooth hands. Seth let out a pathetic whimper against him, and his lips moved right back onto Roman's. They kissed wildly, forgetting anything except their lips touching and tongues dancing against each other, sparking as Seth grinded against his thickness.

Roman pulled away for a second, and slowly he placed two fingers in Seth’s mouth, getting them nice and wet, before glided them down his tattooed back. Seth gasped slightly at the cold feeling, but didn't stop Roman from pressing those two fingers slowly inside of him. Seth jerked up from the feeling, but allowed Roman to move them in and out of him slowly. Seth felt those familiar fingers filling him up and it reminded him of their past, and how much chemistry they once had.

He pulled out once he heard Seth moaning too loud without his dick being inside of him. So Roman pulled his fingers out, then picked Seth up from a sitting position. He tossed him on the bed, and Seth licked his lips, immediately stroking himself while Roman went in his drawer and grabbed a condom and lube. He ripped it open with his teeth, then put it on, after lathering himself up with lube.

Seth realized they had yet to speak actual words besides moans since they began. He liked it because he knew they didn't need words. They used to spend hours in bed together after having sex, just staring at each other. It was there, in his bed where Seth found his first true love. Now there, four years later, Roman was finding his way on top of him, kissing Seth like he used to, touching Seth like he used to, looking into his hazel eyes the same way a younger version of him used to, like he was in love, and boy did that love hurt.

Seth switched their positions, making Roman smile as he climbed on top of him. He held onto his chest, smiling down at him as he slowly lowered himself on his dick. “Fuck!” Seth stuttered out, getting used to his size once again. Once he was completely in, he felt Roman grab at his hips, and slowly they moved together. Seth could barely take all of him in at once still, after so many years and so many dicks, Roman was still the thickest he ever had. But, fuck he couldn’t help but ride him, slow so Roman could watch his abs constrict while taking his dick like no one else could.

“Fuck, Roman! You're still so…” Seth couldn't even finish his sentence because Roman was up, bringing his lips to Seth's while he fucked him in the middle of the bed. There was sweat dripping from their brow, and hard thrusts right into his small hole. Seth fell back, letting Roman control his movements while he overdosed on pleasure. Roman brought him in again and they were all over each other, four years of pain, and anguish over their broken love was now spilling out, into something so passionate Seth didn't ever want it to stop.

Roman pushed him down on the pillows, and pulled Seth’s leg up so he could hit it at a better angle. He grabbed at Roman’s hair, forcing him to go even faster, their brown eyes melting into each other like dripping chocolate; every thrust, they both could feel, both of their hearts on the line as they explored apart of each other that was kept away for so long.

They changed positions one last time, with Roman turning Seth around to fuck him, but somehow they still managed to find each other's lips. Roman held Seth close, his thrusts were hard, pounding motions that had Seth ready to cum right then and there, but he waited, he waited until Roman was ready. He gave him helpless kisses, all over Seth's lips, neck, and shoulder, then he stroked him in time with his thrusts, Seth whimpered out, the pleasure becoming too overwhelming for him to keep going, “I'm gonna!” He warned Roman, right before he busted all over his hand. Roman smiled against his lips, wiping the cum all over Seth’s chest and neck as he kept going, his own orgasm imminent.

They kissed like husbands who had just gotten married, soft, inviting in a way this man had never been before. Seth heard a loud grunt from him as Roman positioned himself behind him, focused on his own orgasm, Seth moaned loudly, backing his ass up on Roman's dick to the point where it jiggled against his hips. “Fuck, Seth!” Roman shouted out, his fingers imprinting on Seth's skin like they had before, fucking him fast until he felt it, he pulled out and took the condom off then Seth stood by waiting for him to jerk it. Roman couldn't hold it in, his came minutes later all over Seth's mouth and on his face. Once he knew there was nothing left to give, Roman brought Seth in and they shared a cum filled kiss, right in the middle of the bed.

Their orgasms might be gone, but their chemistry wasn't. Roman was still all over Seth, they fell back against his now cum stained sheets and Roman began kissing down his sweaty body. Seth whimpered at the touch, his lips around his navel, licking cum off of his body, and one more crazy kiss to his lips before he fell to the side of him.

They both started breathing out heavily while looking up at the ceiling. Their hands were entwined, and to Seth's surprise Roman hadn't let go yet. Seth watched his face softly, his breathing going from heavy to light, his beard was wet with sweat, and had a soft smile on his face. Seth remembered the many times they fucked late at night, then Roman would walk him to the door and he'd leave, just like that. Now, it was four years later, he was holding his hand, and not once asking Seth to leave the bed. Seth turned to him, and looked at his profile, then kissed his cheek softly.

“Can I stay over?” Four years ago, the question would've been answered with a soft but sweet no, but now, now Roman had turned to him, and touched Seth's face softly. He kissed Roman’s palm then he felt him pull him in, and grab at his ass, which made Seth laugh.

“Yeah,” Roman finally answered, “I want you to stay… for as long as you want.”

Seth couldn't stop smiling, even when got kissed by the man he now realized… he never fell outta love with. They wrapped in each other, kissing the night away, the two men entwined and forgot about the troubles and consequences the morning would bring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Roman  
> Omg Seth
> 
> What are y'all doing? - Melle


	8. Stigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you calling me a sinner?

Seth felt a heavy weight around him.

He hadn't felt the weight of this man in a long time. His arms had Seth in a hold so tight and secure, he felt like everything he went through in those four years lead up to this moment, them, together in bed, after having sex, no, actually love, making love almost all night long. Seth could feel a soft pain near his ass but he was used to that by now. Roman was always bigger than most men, and even though Seth could barely handle it, his soreness felt like an accomplishment, almost, a trophy of a night and day spent with a man he never really fell out of love with.

He laid still, looking over at a window while he heard Roman's soft, barely there snores. Seth always wanted to know what he sounded like when he slept and now that he actually got a chance to hear it, he couldn't stop laughing. Although it was a small laugh, not loud enough to wake him up, it was still a giggle no less, a joyful one that meant more to Seth than Roman would ever realize.

His laughter faded, and the room finally illuminated by the soft ray of sun peeking in through the window. Seth looked down at Roman's soft hands around him, the rugged, caramel dripped fingers holding him, surrounding him, and encircling not only Seth but his heart too. The softest of sighs escaped his lips, as he let himself revel in the moment, even though he knew that it was fleeting, even though he knew it wasn't going to last, he still wanted to stay, in his arms, with him only, for as long as Roman allowed him too.

As Seth laid there peacefully after a long time, he felt Roman finally stir behind him. Seth couldn't stop his smile when he immediately felt those warm lips kiss the tattoo on his back, then moved, as slow as a snail in a race, towards his shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around him even tighter then turned Seth around, so they were facing each other.

“Good morning,” Roman whispered, pushing some of his brown hair backwards.

“Good morning,” Seth smiled in return.

“They shared a quick round of soft kisses, with Roman’s hands moving down towards his ass. Seth felt him squeeze the bigger than usual mounds and that's when he pulled off of him and rolled over, “Can't, I'm still sore.” He whispered it to Roman, who automatically understood.

“I get it… don't worry,” Roman turned to face him, hands on his skin, fingers etching on Seth's sides as they stared at each other. “You don't... regret it do you?”

“No,” Seth immediately replied, “Do you?”

Roman oddly looked up for awhile, his answer hanging in the balance while Seth waited. He thought he would say yes, that he regretted it and that they shouldn't of done that. Seth’s nerves were above sea level as he stared at him, waiting for his answer. “...No,” Roman whispered finally, his brown eyes finding Seth's hazel ones. “I don't.”

Seth shouldn't of smiled as wide as he did but he couldn't help it. Roman was always the one who got away in a sense. He was always the man Seth loved more than anything and to hear that the man he loved didn't regret what they did or see it as something wrong, even though it was in a way, made him smile wider than a cartoon hyena on the Disney channel. Roman cupped his smiling face and gave Seth a much needed kiss which made the smile fade as their lips collapsed into each other.

When they pulled away, Seth didn't go far, he curled up right beside him, and laid his head in the middle of Roman’s chest. He could hear the soft beat of his heart, as his soft but large hands held him at the waist. Their silence was comfortable, light, indulgent in the movements of each other's bodies. He didn't want to ruin this moment of just being with him but a part of Seth realized that he had too. Whether it be fate, or something else he couldn't explain, Seth, after all these years was still in love, with one man who happened to now be with his best friend.

That's why Seth needed Roman to know his truth, even if it meant that this moment and whatever happened between them last night was as fleeting as the memory of their past relationship.

“I…” he swallowed harshly, getting the bigger man’s attention, “I don't think I'm over you, Roman,” Seth confessed, in a soft, barely there voice that was full of love, hope, anxiety and guilt.

Roman was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke, “I don't think I'm over you either.”

Seth felt his heart somewhere deep in his throat, he could barely breathe, he waited so long to hear those words. But, could he push it further, could he tell the man who changed his life once upon a time the truth? Could he tell Roman he never truly got over him?

“I'm still in love with you.” The words just came out before Seth got a chance to stop them. Roman just looked at him, no surprise on his face as he nodded softly, “How.. do you feel about me?”

At that question, Seth saw Roman look away. He knew he must've felt something for him, after all, he did initiate the kiss between them last night. But now, Seth was nervous, Roman was looking up at the ceiling, and not speaking. Seth's mind immediately went to the worst place, thinking that maybe he was just a fuck to him. After all, Dean was still in the picture, even though Seth was sure Roman broke his heart last night.

“I'm in love with Dean,” Roman admitted, finally being able to look Seth in the eye. His browns turned watery as he looked back at Roman, mouthing a soft ‘oh’ as he began to get up. Roman watched his body begin to retreat but before he could, he grabbed at Seth's arm and pulled him back into bed. Seth fell against him with tears in his eyes but he didn't want Roman to see him cry.

“Hey,” Roman lifted his chin, so his watery hazel eyes were back onto him. He wiped a falling tear from his cheek then kissed Seth gently. Seth accepted the kiss even though his heart was hurting. He didn't want to be just a fuck. He didn't want to be just a friend, he wanted this man, it wasn't fair. He was going to push away, to stop feeling what he was feeling but Roman beat him to it, he was first to pull back, he stared at Seth, a soft, scared stare before he said, “I think I'm still in love with you too.”

It was something Seth waited so long to hear. After years of them, breaking up and not speaking and after years of Seth having a watch him at Slippery flirting with Finn or any other male stripper he could think of that wasn't Seth; all that pain, hurt, sorrow, it was worth it… just to hear those words.

Roman loved him.

He was still in love with him and Seth loved him back, still, he loved him back.

“You love me and Dean?” Seth asked him as his tears began to dry, Roman quietly nodded his answer, as he touched at Seth's beard, “Well… do you ever think… you'd be able to choose? Between us?”

“No,” Roman's reply was quicker than before, “And I don't want too.”

It should've felt weird, to hear him say that he wanted both him and Dean in different ways but somehow it turned Seth on. He felt himself growing hard between them, but he tried to ignore it as he touched over Roman's chain, “So if you love Dean, why did you break up with him?” Seth was confused, “He was crying so heavily last night. He said you hurt him…”

“I didn't,” Roman shook his head, “I wouldn't. He broke up with me. He said he was still in love with Gavin,” Roman gritted his teeth, “I know he was lying but I couldn't force him to stay even though I wanted too. That asshole is hurting him and Dean is probably scared out of his mind and there's nothing I can do about it.”

“Gavin?” Seth got off of Roman in a hurry and tried to find his pants, “So that's who he was talking about last night. He said he hurt me, not Roman hurt me… fuck.” Seth grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Dean’s number, “I had a plan to take out Gavin if he ever came back for years now. He's got a weird hold on Dean, a psychological one. We need to get Dean as far away as possible. Has he ever been here?” Roman shook his head no, “Good.”

Seth waited for Dean to answer his phone, it just kept ringing. He got worried when he didn't answer right away but soon after the third or fourth ring someone picked up.

“Hey Seth,” oh thank god, it was Dean, “Where are you?”

“Hey Dean, sorry I went out for awhile, are you feeling any better?” Seth asked softly.

“No, I feel like shit and… I miss Roman,” he confessed to his best friend, “Where are you? I need some hugs and like a shit ton of ice cream.”

“Um that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm in a jam right now and I need you to come over to the place I'm gonna text you.”

Seth could hear Dean scratch at his face which meant he most likely didn't shave or wash just yet. He was in pain and Seth wanted to help but he knew how Gavin was with Dean, no doubt he was probably watching him or got someone to do it. That coward. So, Seth came up with a plan. To save Dean and hopefully so all three of them could talk.

But he needed to get Dean alone first.

“Seth really? You want me to travel?” Dean sounded so hesitant. Probably because he knew that Tiny would follow him and if he went to wherever Seth asked him to then eventually Gavin would know. “Can't you just come here?”

“No Dean I can't, you need to come here and if you need to borrow my clothes, sunglasses and short blond wig to do so,” Seth hinted at Dean, “Then do it, but I want you to get here as soon as possible okay?”

“Fine,” Dean huffed, “I'll be there in like two hours. I have to shower… and shave. Text me the address.” Dean hung up right after and once Seth put the phone down, he turned to Roman, who had so much hope in his brown eyes.

“He said he's coming in a couple of hours, then we can get him alone and I can tell you both my plan,” Seth seemed a bit defeated to Roman. He didn't know why and Seth didn't know if he had the guts to explain it to him. How could he explain that he felt jealous over Dean and Roman, how could he tell Roman that he knew if he had to choose, he would choose Dean and Seth knew it. He sighed, his head turning sadly as he walked away, naked towards the bathroom.

Roman noticed the mood in the room, especially how much Seth's mood dropped after he got off the phone. He saw him retreat towards the bathroom and that's when he got up to go after him. He came up behind him in the bathroom, both of them looking in the mirror at their naked reflections. Roman placed his soft hands on Seth’s bare shoulders, touching them softly before moving down to lay a soft kiss on his shoulder. Seth leaned against him, his jealousy fading slowly away as he felt kisses to his neck, and his warm hands squeezing his waist.

He was still so sore from their all night sexcapade but he didn't want Roman anywhere else but all over him right now. He pressed his ass right against Roman's morning erection, and he smirked through the mirror, shaking his head before turning Seth around, “I don't have to put my dick in you to please you,” Roman whispered, while picking Seth up off his feet. He grabbed under his thick thighs and made Seth laugh as the two love birds kissed towards the bed.

* * *

  
Dean told Seth he'd be over there in two hours but after taking a quick shower and shaving he felt the need to go over sooner. He saw that Tiny was waiting outside the front of the building, just to make sure Dean didn't leave, so Dean took Seth's advice. He grabbed his short blond wig that Seth used on costume nights at Slippery and some of his huge black sunglasses and a pair of his tightest jeans so he'd go unnoticed. He walked confidently out of the front door, and realized that Tiny didn't even notice him.

Dean was smiling all the way to Seth's car, he couldn't believe that actually worked. He got in and put the a address Seth had texted him into the GPS then drove off. He texted Seth that he was on his way but he didn't receive anything back yet. Dean decided to ignore Seth's forgetfulness as he drove towards the house.

He got there in less than an hour and he pulled into the parking lot of the beautifully off white house in awe of Seth actually being there. It looked like the most expensive house on the block, a white gate, that was high, but unopened, and there was a rose garden right outside that looked perfectly tended to, small to medium red roses bloomed right in front of Dean's blue eyes. He walked up the brick path towards the door and he knocked, slowly… but there was no answer.

“Seth?” Dean banged even harder after five minutes of no answer. One of his hard bangs pushed the white door right open, and a confused Dean walked right in. “Seth?” Dean called him again this time louder, but the closer he came in, the more he could hear… something.

“Oh my god!” Dean heard someone say in what sounded like an familiar moan. Dean walked towards the sound, which got louder as he came towards a half open door. At first he thought that maybe Seth was in there fucking one of the many rich men he had sex with, but Dean took a closer look, and suddenly he felt as if his heart… actually stopped.

He knew Roman’s back like it was his own. He kissed over that sculpted back, he's scratched over it as he fucked Dean like no one ever fucked him before. Dean didn’t want what he was seeing to be true, it couldn't be the man he was in love with in bed with his best friend. He pushed the door wide open, shock heavy in his blue eyes as he watched them.

Seth's legs were spread wide and his pink hole was opened, slick with saliva as Roman kissed over it slowly. Dean covered his mouth, as tears ran down his face while he watched Seth moan out, and Roman smile as he jerked up from the pleasure. Dean couldn't believe what was happening right now. The two men who promised to never hurt him were doing just that, in bed, fucking like Dean didn't even exist. He felt so much pain, even more so than when he had to hurt Roman to save him.

“So this is why you called me here?” Dean said it loud, but in such a stern tone, laced with more than anger.

“DEAN?” Seth yelled, pulling away from Roman to quickly grab the blanket to wrap around him. “You said you weren't coming for another hour!”

Dean didn't reply to Seth, instead he and Roman, who was shameless as he sat up, wiped his face and pushed his wet hair back, stared at each other. The air between them was so intense, neither brown or blue eyes looked away yet, even though no words were said.

“You fucking bastard,” Dean whispered in a nasty tone while staring at Roman. “How could you hurt me like this?” His tears were falling but Dean was too proud to wipe them away.

“You mean the same way you hurt me two days ago?” Roman spat back.

Dean’s lip started to tremble, he was on the verge of breaking down. “Fuck you!” Dean screamed, “Fuck you both!”

“Dean, wait!” Seth yelled out but it was too late, Dean had already ran out after that, going straight towards the door. He almost made it too before he felt it… Roman’s hands on him. He grabbed at Dean from behind and turned him around in his big arms, “GET OFF OF ME YOU CHEATER!” Dean screamed in his face, but Roman wouldn't let go. He held Dean even though Dean kicked and screamed and he took him up the stairs. Dean fought against him all the way until Roman brought him into a big room, slamming the door shut before he let Dean go.

“Dean..” Roman began to say but before he could even think to finish his sentence, Dean slapped him hard in the face.

“FUCK YOU,” Dean screamed at him, “You're a fucking liar and I don't want to hear ANYTHING you have to say.” Roman was quiet in response, which only made Dean that much angrier, “You're a slut, Roman. A fucking slut,” Dean picked at him, still no rise of out the billionaire, ‘I bet this is what you wanted. This was your plan all along wasn’t it?” He pushed his bare chest but Roman didn't move, “Seth was what you wanted all along, but you couldn't have him so you fucked me for awhile until he was ready to give it up again!” Dean pushed him again, and this time he saw Roman’s jaw set tight. Fuck yes. He was finally reacting, “How many times did you fuck him huh?” Dean taunted, “Tell me how many times did you fuck me and think about him! YOUR PRECIOUS SETH. THE ONE YOU LOVE! JUST SAY IT ROMAN! TELL ME YOU LOVE HIM! SAY IT!”

“WILL YOU SHUT UP!” Roman shouted back, right before lowering his voice again. He took a deep breath and looked down for a second before his eyes met Dean's once more, “I love him, okay?” Roman watched as Dean's blue eyes filled with tears as he told him the truth. He was about to cry and walk away again but Roman stopped him once more, pulling him in slowly. Dean allowed himself to be pulled by him, because despite everything, their breakup, walking in on him fucking Seth, Dean was still very much in love with him.

He just wished Roman felt the same way.

“Just let me go, Roman,” Dean begged, unable to look him in the eye. “We're over, I did this, I have no right to be upset, you can love Seth… you can…” He shook his head, unable to finish his sentence because he was crying too much.

Suddenly he felt his chin being lifted, his watery blue eyes on brown ones that looked at Dean like he loved him, even though now he knew, it wasn’t true. He wiped a tear from falling out of his eyes and Dean leaned in, to his soft embrace. His eyes closed for a second as Roman caressed his cheek, then his lips, and down, over his Adams apple. Dean opened his eyes again slowly and he saw Roman watching him, staring at him and breathing too evenly. He thought that this was it, the final moments between them before Gavin officially won but instead.. he watched Roman’s lips part and softly he said,

“When will you see that I'm in love with you too?”

Dean’s bottom lip dropped slightly, as he heard the words he'd been dying to hear. Roman was in love with him. He loved Dean back. It wasn't just some one sided drugged up fantasy he conjured in his mind. Roman was in love with him too.

There were no words that could be said as Dean closed the space between them, no dialogue, only silence and the power of the chemistry they felt had as Roman pulled him by the back of his blond head, and kissed Dean passionately. “Roman,” Dean whimpered in his name against his lips, their kisses were wild, open mouthed, tongues swirled and breath escaping as Dean grabbed at him and Roman picked him up off his feet, “I love you,” Dean said between kisses, “I love you so much.”

Roman smiled against his lips and as he carried Dean towards the bed, he let out one last, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two or three more chapters until the very end. Also if you like read my vmin fic - Melle


End file.
